Of Ashes
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Can Inuyasha and Sango rise from the ashes of a devastating battle with Naraku? Will they ever find solace, most importantly with each other? Sango x Inuyasha
1. A Nightmare

Can Inuyasha and Sango rise from the ashes of a devastating battle with Naraku? Will they ever find solace, most importantly with each other?

* * *

><p>When Sango waded back into consciousness she knew she had to be dying. She had never felt such severe pain. She couldn't control her own body just blink her eyes. Whatever had happened to her body this time made Naraku's wounds before a cake walk. Her eyes fluttered rapidly in distress. Was she the only injured? What about everyone else? Kagome? Inuyasha? Shippo? Miroku. The monk. Her husband to be. The thought of him sent fear ricocheting through her heart. A true reason to survive. With all the courage and strength she had left she began attempting to sit up. Her back was slick with sweat and her whole body trembled from the minimal effort. She let out a small sob before trying again.<p>

It seemed like no part of her body escaped unscathed from... whatever. Tears leaking from her eyes involuntarily she managed to separate her back from the thin cot. Her teeth gritting and grunting from the strain she pushed herself hard, determined to find and confirm Miroku's well being. She didn't even see Inuyasha at first until he was frantically ushering back on the mat. Sango attempted to protest but her tongue was thick and her throat dry. "N-No.. Do-"

"Relax. _Please._" Inuyasha's voice was strained.

She struggled to turn to him and focus her brown eyes. He was a ghost himself. He was heavily bandaged like she was and more distressed than she had ever seen him. After looking around for a moment she didn't see anyone else bandaged or resting. That had to mean they were okay, right? "Nnnn..." Sango groaned, her eyes fixated on the hanyou.

"Shh. Try not to talk." He urged, dipping a rag in a bowl of water. He placed it on her sweaty forehead and burned under her gaze. He swallowed and she tried to speak once more.

"Miroku. Everyone... W-Where..." She watched Inuyasha wince visibly at her words.

Sango began to feel strangely confined in the hut. With just those two in it there was plenty of room, yet she felt constricted. The expanse of brown and dim lighting made her nervous. Certainly they had narrowly escaped some catastrophe. Where was everybody else? A determined look in her eyes she tried to sit up again. "Inuyasha-"

"You're not ready." He half whispered, his amber eyes holding an unreadable emotion.

A tired frown on her face, Sango sat all the way up. She was panting with exhaustion but determined. She was clambering to her feet when Inuyasha threw a strong arm in her way. His eyes were shut tight in frustration. "Listen to me!" He bit out, his whole body trembling. "Look-" Sango began, mustering the strength to assert dominance to a particularly stubborn Inuyasha. "I appreciate your concern but I can look after my damn self! Kagome appreciates it more when you're overbearing but I'm capable of taking a short walk! I just want to see Miroku and everyone..." Inuyasha's behavior was starting to alarm Sango more than annoy her. He seemed to be struggling against his words.

"Sango... Your injuries are worse than you realize. You-You've been out for over a week... I really think-"

"How is Miroku? Naraku didn't poison his Kazaana did he? Inuyasha, tell me!"

"..." Inuyasha inhaled sharply as he felt his throat close. "Try to remember. We had almost done it. Kagome was so close to purifying Naraku... And-" Sango's brow furrowed in concern.

"Did we? Kagome-chan isn't hurt is she? I-"

"S-Sango... Naraku sort of self destructed out of desperation. We had almost purified him and the jewel... He... He's gone but the blast... I..." Inuyasha wasn't speaking in coherent sentences. He was trembling fiercely and almost facing the other way now.

"Inuyasha. What are you telling me..."

"He tried to take us with him. I-I was able to survive the explosion but everyone else... S-Sango... Can you hear me? You almost died yourself." It felt like Sango was plummeting down a dark whole. This couldn't be reality. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo... All dead. Sango could feel her insides constrict and a rage well up inside her. She had long tuned out Inuyasha's pained babbling. With a shaking hand Sango grabbed Inuyasha's haori and slammed him against the wall.

"You're wrong! They-They're alive and we're not... We're not _looking_ for them! You traitor!" She screeched, forcing her face into Inuyasha chest. She wailed with sobs, feebly hitting Inuyasha's chest in defiance. "He was _all_ I had left. After everything, he was my new beginning..." Inuyasha forced the wall of emotion away, awkwardly wrapping his arms around Sango in a comforting embrace.

"You have to rest. And get better. Because... Because I'm not gonna let anything happen to you now, damn it!" Inuyasha's frustration was streaming out in short bursts. How did he lose almost everyone that mattered to him at all, including the most important. He couldn't stand to hear Sango cry. He couldn't cry anymore. Wordlessly, he hoisted Sango up. He was gentle, minding her many bandages and extensive injuries. As she was lifted her sobbing subsided. She had nothing left to give. In silence, Inuyasha carried her out of the hut and up a short hill.

Sango squinted in the sun, the experience of leaving the hut simultaneously refreshing and draining. She felt her blood run cold as she saw two freshly overturned mounds of dirt and one smaller one. Blessed and decorated with modest headstones. It was like a swift punch to the gut. Inuyasha set Sango down gently and just stood. "They were recognizable. And I don't think there was too much pain. K-Kagome-" Inuyasha looked away from the sites. "She died holding Shippo. And smiling. Miroku... He was on top of you. You have to be alive because of him and your rotten tenacity."

Sango was silent for a long moment, just running her finger tips over Miroku's grave. "He didn't deserve it..." She mumbled. Inuyasha looked to her, slightly confused. "To take himself out. A coward's death is too good for him. So much better than what _I could do to him..._" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. He kept the fearful thought to himself that Naraku could possibly be alive. It would do Sango no good to entertain the thought. He stood with her for a long while. Saying nothing. Just existing with her in front of three solemn graves. When the sun began to set and a quiet breeze began to rustle between them he wordlessly picked the wounded woman up. Sango didn't protest.

"It's getting cooler. You're susceptible right now and will catch cold. Come on. We can come back tomorrow." The silence hung between them like a thick fog. Inuyasha carefully entered the hut and set her down. Without a word Sango turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep. Hours later she awoke to the aroma of food. Her body, however, was still in the grips of the worse pain she'd ever experienced. Her eyes blinked open, bleary and unfocused. A small whimper caught Inuyasha's attention.

He set a steaming bowl of soup before her and gently eased her up. It was humiliating to be so weak in both body and spirit. Inuyasha had had a week to deal, seethe, and compose himself. Sango had just woken up in this new hell. Her hands shaking, she attempted to lift a spoonful of the broth to her lips. She failed, however. Wordlessly, Inuyasha shifted and took the spoon into his own clawed hand. He tipped the broth into Sango's lips, who grudgingly swallowed. "Sorry to be so weak, Inuyasha.." Was all she uttered, sienna eyes avoiding amber at all costs. He just snorted.

"Sango, you're about one of the strongest humans I've ever met." Another spoonful. Sango took the hearty broth into her body, feeling the warmth radiate throughout her.

Her eyes flicked around the hut as she slowly sipped, landing on Inuyasha's freshly busted knuckles. She watched them for a long moment before looking up into the hanyou's eyes. "Your-"

"Must've happened in that battle." Was his solid response. He was tensed. Sango could tell he wasn't going to talk anymore, but also that he didn't speak the truth. She inhaled sharply through her nose before taking another sip of soup.


	2. The Offer

After dinner Sango fell asleep again well into the next night. She dreamt of lights and strange shapes. She woke up with no recollection, however. Her body was still hurting and she felt very hungry. She looked around the hut once more. To her dismay Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo had not miraculously appeared. The past day had not been a horrid nightmare. They were gone. Her heart sinking a little her eyes drifted to Inuyasha. His eyes were focused on his sword, which he seemed to be absent mindedly polishing. Sango could tell of Inuyasha's sadness, even if he wasn't showing her. It poured out of his posture and his every movement. She studied the hanyou for a moment before he cast a glance her way. He started a little, obviously concerned. "You're awake." he said softly, setting Tessaiga down. She nodded a little. "How're you doing?" Sango swallowed. "

Hungry." she said feebly.

Inuyasha frowned. She hadn't been conscious since the day before, and leaving the hut had exhausted her so much she'd slept till now. Inuyasha ignored his own lasting soreness to think up an idea for dinner. "You sit tight, I can-" His dog like ears swiveled before he himself could react. Sango studied his movements carefully, slowly easing herself up.

"What is it..." Inuyasha frowned, turning towards the doorway.

"Something's afoot. Someone's- Someone's here..." Sango frowned too, scanning the hut for her own weapons if need be. Her hiraikotsu and katana were leaning faithfully in the corner. Her chocolate eyes shifted back to Inuyasha who was listening intently. "I'm gonna check it out, Sango. You-" Her turned to the injured woman who was already attempting to lean on her katana. "What are you_ doing_?!" He hissed in disgust. Sango grunted through gritting teeth. Her robe slipped off her shoulders revealing a heavily bandaged bust.

"What do you think? Going to check it out.."

Inuyasha growled as he forced Sango into a sitting position. "You must be out of your mind, onna. Don't follow me." He sent her warning look before dashing out of the hut. Sango's stomach was swirling. She was tired, and she definitely trusted Inuyasha to take care of things. But he had said something that still was ringing like a bell in her mind.

"If you're not gonna let anything happen to me..." She began, slowly struggling to wobbly feet. "Then I won't let anything happen to you. We're all the other's got." She said to nobody in particular. Her wrap skirt clung to her sweaty legs as she shrugged her pink and maroon robe around her shoulders. Flicking a bead of sweat from her face she started the long journey to the opening of the door. All things considered, she made it in good time and without incident. She carefully peeled back the sheet in the doorway and saw Inuyasha sniffing and inspecting some carefully arrange meat. Seemed like deer. Cleaned and freshly killed. The sight actually brought a grumble of hunger from Sango's stomach.

"You aren't a very good listener." Inuyasha said flatly, still sniffing and inspecting the cuts of meat. "Nobody would leave such succulent meat here on accident. It seems like an offering, but from who?" Inuyasha was silent for a long moment before grabbing onto Tessaiga's hilt. "Listen, stay in there! This isn't any of your business." he called over his shoulder. He was on the edge of hysterics now as he leapt away and quickly out of sight. Sango frowned at his impulsive behavior. She made the decision to follow him quickly, hoping it wouldn't take her long to catch up.

* * *

><p>The short, green imp tugged at his brown robes. He was frankly disgusted by his lord's strange display of kindness. Why hunt dinner for his half breed brother and his rag tag lot? Such a thing seemed beneath them. Then again, so did being in the company of a human child. And Sesshomaru had proven this apparently wasn't. Jaken, however couldn't keep his feelings quiet any longer. As the human girl hummed and plodded along side him, he looked into the Inu Youkai's calculating face. "M'Lord? Why waste valuable time hunting for that pathetic brother of yours? If he can't hunt adequately he shouldn't eat." Jaken whined. Sesshomaru shot him a miffed look but stopped in his tracks before he could retort.<p>

He glanced around, sniffing ever so lightly. "Jaken-" he called quietly. The imp looked up attentively, his eyes bulging.

"H-Hai!" Sesshomaru blinked slowly.

"Take Rin elsewhere. Keep her safe." Confusion washed over Jaken's features as the dog demon turned in the opposite direction.

"Y-Yes, m'lord! But why-"

"My brother approaches." Rin looked between the two, a contemplative look on her young features.

"You think he'd cause the Rin harm?" Jaken didn't notice the hint of disgust in his voice. Sesshomaru shook his head no ever so slightly.

"He wouldn't. But I don't think Rin should see him this way." Jaken could tell by the ever rising note in his voice he shouldn't press further.

"Come along Rin, we will go ahead and Lord Sesshomaru will follow." Jaken grabbed a grubby hand and tugged on the girl who obeyed. She cast one more look back at the Inu Youkai before following behind Jaken out of sight.

Only moments later did Inuyasha appear across from him, his eyes ablaze and his teeth already bared. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha was panting from the mild exhaustion but his clawed hand hovered over his sword.

"You're trying to mock me, is that it? I know you know. You _had_ to smell it." Sesshomaru pressed his mouth into a thin, straight line. "That last thing you want to do is fuck with me, Sesshomaru... I'm warning you." The snarl in Inuyasha's voice was impressive but he was not in good shape. Sesshomaru blinked before snorting.

"I can think of many other ways to insult you. Rin was fond of the Kagome woman-" Inuyasha inhaled sharply at hearing Kagome's name leave his mouth.

Sesshomaru tossed a look behind him. "And whether or not I like to admit it, you've looked out for Rin on more than one occasion. So I felt a little compelled to offer some sort of respects at least on her behalf." Inuyasha glared, a bit shocked. A bit rough around the edges, it seemed to be his stoic brother's attempt at compassion. With folded arms, however, Sesshomaru continued. "I also must say I feel guilt."

"Wha-"

Sesshomaru's eyes went from indifferent to hard in an instant. "You're barely put together yourself. Always scrounging for survival, to think you could ever be responsible for a lot less armed than you against this world. This was inevitable. I should have known eventually..." His voice trailed off, his eyes narrowing as Inuyasha whipped his sword from it's sheath.

"_You bastard!_" he seethed, his whole body trembling.

"Rin travels with me and she has never been in considerable danger because I can take care of myself. One who can barely manage on their own should never be responsible for those weaker than him. Learn from that, Inuyasha. Our father's compassion for humans has done nothing for you. You failed that other woman and all of your friends." Inuyasha swung the transformed Tessaiga over his head, his eyes stinging with tears.

Despite his brother's imminent attack something in the nearby bushes caught his attention. With ease he leapt, pushing the brush out of the way to reveal a pale Sango. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the demon slayer who he had assumed dead as well. "You." he uttered quietly, eyeing her as she stood. Sango barely caught a brief glimmer of emotion that melted back into the pools of amber eyes.

_'His expression was almost warm... Was he glad I'm alive?'_ Inuyasha leapt between them instantly, his teeth bared.

"AWAY FROM HER!" he held Tessaiga defensively.

"Inuyasha!" She cried out. Sesshomaru frowned at his sibling's current state. With a quick, firm jab of a stiff hand sent Inuyasha recoiling to one knee.

"D-Damn it..." He felt Sango's hands brace his back.

"You're in no position to attempt to fight anyone, much less me. Focus on attempting to protect that remaining onna as her wounds are bleeding out."

Inuyasha sniffed and tossed a worried glance at the paling Tajiya behind him. "Idiot." He growled to her. With a disdainful snort Sesshomaru turned to exit. It was upon seeing his back Sango found his voice.

"Wait!" she cried out with a shudder. Sesshomaru paused but did not turn to them. "D-Did you try? I mean... Think about using your sword..." Sango's voice fell silent. She knew she might not like the answer. Sesshomaru's fist tightened.

"I stopped by the graves once, if only to test the limits of my sword. The scent of death was days old. I couldn't see any beings of the afterlife. Does this answer your question, onna?"

"Hai." They watched Sesshomaru disappear from sight.

Inuyasha grunted, hoisting Sango up and starting the trek back to camp. He was silent, his face obviously pained and annoyed Sango had ignored him. She felt almost too tired to protest. If it was just the two of them it wouldn't be the first time she acted of her own accord. "Inuyasha..." She began softly. His ears swiveled and he grunted lowly.

"Hmm?"

"Gomen nasai... For coming after you."

"...Ah." She let her head rest fully on his back.

"But if it's only just us now-" She stifled a sudden sob. "You can't expect me to let you go off to fight alone." Inuyasha opened his mouth but shut it. She felt his grip on the back of Sango's calves tighten in a reassuring squeeze.


	3. Bear The News

Night had been fallen and Inuyasha had almost reached the quiet hut. Sango was drifting to sleep, lulled by the uneventful walk. Inuyasha was occupied until he caught a familiar scent. He squeezed Sango, jarring her awake. "Hang on." He breathed, taking off into a sprint. He felt Sango's hands clutch tightly to his shoulders as he broke into a clearing and made it up the solemn hill. There Kaede stood in the dark, attempting to make sense of the three graves. Inuyasha felt his stomach tumble to the ground. Old Kaede had been in a nearby village assisting with a deadly sickness for the past two weeks. She had returned now and she'd have to hear the news. "Can you stand?" Inuyasha questioned gently. Sango nodded vigorously and already began sliding off his back. He eased her onto the ground and slowly approached the old miko.

He saw her tense and then relax, happy to see the familiar faces. "Inuyasha! Sango! I'm so glad to see ye, please... Where are Kagome and Miroku? And Shippo and the hellcat? I've had an awful feeling of dread ever since I stepped away..." Kaede wasn't comforted by the looks on the pair's face. It was uncharacteristic for Inuyasha to be far from Kagome (if she was in the same time) and Sango from Miroku. Inuyasha was dancing from foot to foot, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"Kaede, we... We encountered Naraku about a week ago."

"Aye?"

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to the graves, his chest swelling with sorrow. "Kagome and the others... Miroku and Shippo- They didn't make it." He winced at Kaede's audible gasp.

"No... It can't be!" He knelt, running clawed fingers over Kagome's grave.

"We'd almost overcame him together... One last act of cruelty, he sort of 'self destructed'. Kagome, Miroku, Shippo... They didn't make it from the blast. We barely made it ourselves.." Sango stepped forward carefully, her head hung in a silent resignation. Kaede's eye twinkled with tears that she batted away,

"Most unfortunate... I will bless these graves myself. And, Naraku? He is really gone?" Kaede questioned. Sango opened her mouth but then shut it in the realization that she wasn't sure. She couldn't even really remember the fight that claimed her friends' lives.

Inuyasha swallowed. "It seems that way, but like always you can't be sure." _'Miroku isn't here, I can't check is kazaana.'_ He thought grudgingly. Kaede's face pulled into a taut frown.

"But if he is..." Sango began, her fist trembling. "You can be certain we'll take care of him. For once and for _all_." Kaede eyed the demon slayer wearily.

"Come now, ye look exhausted. Let me take a look at those wounds." Sango nodded feebly, filing after the older woman. "Inuyasha could ye wait a bit?" He grunted in response. It wasn't as if he had been taking care of her dressings for days out of necessity. He took a seat outside the door indian style and shut his eyes for a bit.

Sango laid down and Kaede gently undid her bandages. She was healing nicely but still had a long ways to go. The wounds and scars all over her body told the story of that fateful battle with Naraku. Kaede grimaced, regretting that she couldn't have been there sooner. "It's alright, Kaede-sama. From what I can tell, Inuyasha did a good job." Sango's voice was small, distant. Kaede sighed.

"Aye, surprisingly so. I know you're a busy body but you're going to need a lot of rest for a few more weeks, Sango. I have plenty of herbs to help with the pain and the healing process." Sango offered a watery smile.

"You're too kind, thank you."

She winced a little as Kaede ran a cool rag over the abrasions and gashes marking all down Sango's right side. Her breaths came out in short bursts but she refused to whimper. As Kaede began to rewrap the wounds she broke the silence. "How are ye_ doing._" she pressed gently. Sango swallowed and let out a quiet sigh.

"Honestly, I've been unconscious... Inuyasha broke the news to me only yesterday. So I guess the worst is ahead." Kaede nodded solemnly.

"He's hurting as well. But he's trying to hold himself together for ye. I think it's good that it isn't only one of ye. I think together ye will be alright." Sango flashed a ghost of a smile. She was right, having someone to cope with would certainly help. "Try and get some sleep, child. I'll be back at dawn with medicines and herbs prepared for you." She gave the young girl a reassuring pat on the shoulder before disappearing out of the hut. Her lids heavy, Sango decided to attempt to take her advice and get a little sleep.

Inuyasha started as Kaede shifted out of the hut. He jumped to his feet, ears perked. "She alright? She was bleeding a little earlier." Kaede could see he was ridden with anxiety. She placed a gentle had on his shoulder.

"She's doing remarkably well. Better than she should be, certainly. Ye did a good job looking after her." Inuyasha sighed at that, looking away for a brief moment. "Are ye alright, Inuyasha." He inhaled sharply, facing the old Miko.

"I'll be alright. I'm made of stronger stuff. I definitely got the least of it." He answered bitterly. His hand tightened into a fist. He relaxed as he felt Kaede's gentle touch.

"That isn't what I meant, Inuyasha." He shifted uncomfortably. With a grimace, Kaede started off. "Keep an eye on her. I'll be back in the morning."

Inuyasha entered the hut and cast a weary glance at Sango. She had fallen asleep in Kaede's absence but her brow was furrowed and gleaming with sweat. He knelt by her side, feeling her forehead with the back of his hand. It was warm. He frowned at that, dipping a rag in chilled water. His ears swiveled towards her as she begin to murmur in her deep sleep. She was whimpering, her eyes squeezing tight. "N-N... No..." Inuyasha sighed and placed a rough hand on her shoulder, rubbing reassuringly. Slowly her face relaxed, and she seemed to fall into a more peaceful sleep. _'I'm here...'_

* * *

><p>The trek had been long but uneventful. Kikyo already knew what she was traveling to confirm. Kagome, and who knew who else, had died. She had felt her reincarnation's soul and spiritual energy flare before rushing to join with her own. Now, priestess Kikyo was in possession of a full soul and a true force to be reckoned with. It was bittersweet. She didn't know it would happen at this cost. None the less, she needed to see if Inuyasha had perished as well. Her eyes narrowed at the thought. There would be a hell to pay if the hanyou had perished. Her soul stealers weaved in and out of her slender body, roaming a little ways to find souls to replenish the undead Priestess' energy.<p>

She halted, the familiar camp site in sight. The small hut stood just less than a half a mile away from Kaede's village, and she knew Inuyasha often rested there. She could tell by the tracks and the recently snuffed fire someone was camping there. She stood, fidgeting slightly. "Inuyasha will be aware of my presence shortly..."

Meanwhile, Inuyasha adjusted the rag on Sango's head with a frown. She was growing warm with a slight fever. Her grave injuries, the news, and her recent activity were beating down on her. _'I've gotta protect her...'_ Inuyasha thought with frustration. He noticed once again she was flinching and her eyes had fluttered open. "Inuyasha..." she called hoarsely. He frowned.

"Hey, you oughta sleep. Kaede said it was a miracle you were standing and conscious. Tomorrow she'll be back with medicines for you." Inuyasha explained. He looked into the tired woman's face and saw a shield of tears forming over her eyes. "Hey, Sango..."

"It's real. Every time I fall asleep I wake up hoping it's some sort of nightmare but... It's real." Like a punch in the gut, Sango seemed to have been transported back to the very real and very painful stage of grief. He gripped her shoulder helplessly.

"I- I know. It's-" He inhaled as his throat began to close. "It's gonna be alright."

Sango blinked, a few tears slipping past the brim of her eyes. Inuyasha sighed. It had all been so much to cope with. To further complicate things he caught the scent of someone very familiar._ 'It can't...'_ He stood immediately, amber eyes fixated on the entrance to the hut. His ears swiveled as he heard Sango shuffling behind him. "What is it?" He cast a glance towards her and to the door. "It's nothing- Someone's here. Don't worry. I'll be-" He heard a sniff in response.

"I don't... I don't want to be alone." Before he could stop himself he was wiping sweaty strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I'll only be outside." Sango could see the pleading in his eyes and realized it had to be Kikyo if he was so earnest to go outside. She mustered all her courage and nodded, refusing to let anymore tears leak from her eyes.

Inuyasha rushed out, sniffing the air delicately. She was very close. "Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt his heart sink as she came into view. Her eyes held a much warmer look than he'd seen since she'd been resurrected. He sniffed unsurely.

"K-Kikyo..."

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kikyo closed the distance between them quickly, laying her head on Inuyasha's broad chest. Inuyasha sighed into her hair. He cautiously wrapped his arms around the priestess, forcing sobs into into his throat. It was so different: older, wiser, much more tortured than Kagome's but it was so good to see a semblance of her face again. The two broke apart and shared a long look.

"I felt it all. I didn't want to believe it but, our souls are joined again. Kagome is-"

"Yeah. She is." Inuyasha finished, his claws digging into the palms of his hands. Kikyo's face softened.

"How did-"

"Naraku self destructed before we completely purified him. It was so sudden, we weren't prepared..." Tears had welled up now, threatening to appear even before Kikyo. She stood, stone faced. She turned towards the graves.

"Before she must've passed I felt her exercise an extraordinary amount of spiritual energy. She must've been protecting you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he vaguely remembered a warm, white light.

"Kagome..."

"I can't help but feel I am partly to blame. Kagome was honestly stronger than me, if I had trained her...

This catastrophe might've been avoided." Kikyo hung her her head. She felt her shoulders braced by the grieving hanyou. "Don't say that, it's not your fault! None of this is! The only person who's at fault is me. I failed you years ago! And I failed Kagome, and Miroku- Everyone! If I wasn't so weak they'd be here..." Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's pained eyes, crying freely now. She cast a glance into the hut, swearing she could detect some sort of sound from within.

"Inuyasha... Did anyone-"

"Sango's alive. The monk, Miroku- He threw himself over her in the initial blast. She's very injured, but alive." Kikyo nodded at this.

"She too has suffered so much... And now this." Inuyasha blinked slowly. "Look after her and get well yourself. I-" Kikyo felt her own fist tighten. "I will investigate further." She broke away from Inuyasha, turning towards the forest. "If Naraku isn't actually dead, he's got my wrath to answer to." Worry flashed in Inuyasha's golden eyes. He grabbed onto her wrist loosely.

"Please... Be safe." Kikyo gave Inuyasha a look before disappearing into the dark forest. With a shuddered sigh Inuyasha entered the hut.


	4. The Wind

Inuyasha eyed Sango with scrutiny. She still had a lot of healing to do but as soon as she was able to leave her bed she protested endlessly. _'She's as bad as I am... She hates being a homebody.' _He watched her with piercing eyes she she slowly eased herself beside a fire. Inuyasha was bringing a pot of water to a boil. He watched wordlessly as he sharpened Tessaiga. There was a thin air of disapproval in the way he moved but he kept his thoughts to himself. Sango had her slayer's suit in front of her. It was in grave need of repair after... Sango's head began spinning. Every now and then fragments of the battle hit her like a ton of bricks. Almost another week had passed and it hadn't gotten any easier for either of them.

She could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her, burning a hole straight through to her soul. He wasn't even sharpening his sword anymore, just staring. "Inuyasha." She called out, facing him with a frustrated glare. His eyes narrowed in acknowledgement. "I'm _not_ glass, I'm _not_ going to break. You don't _need_ to keep watching me." He flashed a defiant smirk.

"You can't play hardball with me, Sango. You're tough." He set the mighty sword down and glared at her. "But you're not at 100%. Nowhere near." He could see her clutching her skirt in frustration but she said no more, turning all of her attention to her suit.

It wasn't that he liked agitating her but an angry, fiesty Sango was way better than a dejected Sango. He couldn't bear to see her be fragile; she was the strongest human he'd ever met. Sighing to himself he stood and started towards the forest. "I'm gonna grab mo-" He started as Sango leapt to her feet, flinging kunai across from her with a grunt.

"Show yourself!" Inuyasha was stanced defensively in an instant and in front of Sango. _'What's going on...' _He saw her reaching for her bone weapon out of the corning of his eye but he hissed.

"Stop that, you're not ready! Who's there?" "

I don't mean any harm." a familiar voice called out. Sango and Inuyasha shared glances of disbelief as none other than Kagura slipped from behind a tree. Both of them stood stunned. "K-Kagura.." Inuyasha breathed.

"Yo." She seemed riddled with anxiety as she stepped forward, looking around her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sango questioned. She was beyond shocked to see the wind walker. Kagura flinched.

"I know Naraku battled you a few weeks ago... I had a bad feeling. You two look pretty beat up-" She paused, looking around her. "Are you two the only-"

"Everyone else is gone." Inuyasha answered. She noticed his fists were tight and his knuckles were white. She grimaced.

"So he did it... He was saying he would take you all with him..." She thought aloud. Inuyasha snorted bitterly, taking a tentative seat.

"So he's gone then... He's really gone?" Sango pressed. Kagura's face became very serious as she flashed her fan.

"On the contrary... Lately he's been catching on to my own agendas. He told me if he were to die," Sango swallowed, her face screwing up. "I and all his incarnations would as well."

Sango and Inuyasha baulked. "So if I'm still alive and breathing... So is he, somewhere. Though I'm willing to bet very injured!" Kagura sat, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Although you two don't seem to be in any position to fight anyone. You're a rag tag mess."

They didn't object to Kagura's assessment. Sango seemed to be fiddling with a sewing needle and thinking a lot through. "Say, Kagura... What will you do? You don't want to do what Naraku says but... If he dies, you'll die. And we're trying to kill him." Kagura looked down to her fan, watching it open and close gracefully.

"Damn it all!" Inuyasha cried out, slamming his fist on his knee.

"I plan on living. I don't think he's breathing down my neck for right now... So I'm going to take advantage. Don't worry, if that next battle comes I'm sure I'll be fighting against him with you guys." Kagura answered with a playful shrug. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow.

"Bu-"

"I'm tired of doing his bidding. I'm not interested in fucking with peoples' lives for no reason. I could be doing other things." She said, coming to a stand. She reached for the feathers in her but halted, tossing a glance at Inuyasha. "Say... Have you seen your brother?" Inuyasha's face contorted in disdain.

"I don't know where that bastard is. I don't care, either." Kagura smiled. "Sure, see ya around." She said as she prepared to hop on her feather.

"Hey, Kagura!" She paused. Inuyasha swallowed, feeling pretty helpless. "We're-We're gonna figure something out... About you." He stuttered. Kagura shuddered.

"Hmm. I'm, I'm sorry." With that apology Kagura was soaring away on her giant feather and out of sight.

Sango's movement caught his attention as she stood, clutching her slayer uniform. "What are you _doing?_" Inuyasha didn't try to hide the exasperation in his voice. There weren't many ways to tell her she was too weak to be an effective fighter. He eyed her indignantly but she was facing her. "Sango-"

"Inuyasha... He's _alive_!" She said alive with such anguish that it made his own heart ache. He was rapidly approaching the woman before he knew it.

"_Sango-_" He pleaded again. He whipped her around but she had already started crying. Her face was red and the tears were falling freely. "Inuyasha, he stole everything! My village, my family, Kohaku, Miroku! Don't you want-"

"Don't you dare say I don't want to defeat him Sango! You _know_ that's not it! But we have to have a plan! We're two people short. Do ya wanna defeat Naraku or follow Kagome and Miroku into the after life?" Sango shoved against him, burying her face in her hands.

"I don't know!" she bawled. Inuyasha glared at her in disbelief.

He pulled the hysterical woman to him in a crushing embrace. "Live Sango. They want us to _live_. I know it fucking hurts, I know! But killing yourself over it won't help, damn it..." Sango pulled herself as close as she could to his strong chest and just sobbed. It was only the second good sob she'd had since she found out they'd died. Inuyasha sighed, cautiously running a hand over her head as though it might break. "Don't think for a second I don't miss them... I would do anything just to catch a whiff of Kagome's scent- I'm scared too. But we have each other and we're only gonna defeat Naraku if we're together. Okay, Sango?" He didn't immediately hear a reply. He realized her body had gone limp. Sango had cried herself to sleep, right there in Inuyasha arms. He sighed, a small smile on his face. "You cried yourself stupid." he grumbled to himself as he hoisted her bridal style. Without another word, her carried her inside and laid her down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Rin hummed cheerily on A-Un's back, stroking the neck of both dragons' necks. Their eyes were nearly shut in pleasure and affection for the young girl who'd shown them nothing but kindness. "Rin." Jacken snapped from below them. Rin tossed a curious look to Sesshomaru's servant.<p>

"Yes, Jaken?" He shot her a disapproving look.

"Quit that annoying humming this instant! I'm sure it annoys Lord Sesshomaru and it does annoy Jaken!" he squawked. Sesshomaru suddenly tossed him an annoyed look, causing him to cower. "Jaken." He stated coldly.

"But-" Before Sesshomaru could engage Jaken any further he could sense they weren't alone.

He paused, just sniffing the air around them. "My lord, what is it!" Sesshomaru turned to his left and waited.

"Show yourself." Rin, Jaken, and even A-Un turned to see who the daiyoukai referred to. Slowly, Kagura appeared from the behind a nearby tree.

"Yo." Jaken sneered, wondering what Kagura could have to do with any of them. Sesshomaru eyed her with as blank a face as ever. He could smell, however, her desperation and that she seemed to be in heat. It was a curious mix of scents and most intoxicating. He turned his head towards his group.

"Jaken, A-Un, take Rin to safety. Jaken frowned at this, walking beside the great dog demon.

"You think this wind walker would harm her!?" Sesshomaru only responded with a glare that communicated not to talk back to him. Quickly, Jaken grabbed A-un's reigns and took the girl to safety.

When they were out of earshot he faced Kagura completely. It had been a while since they encountered each other so he had started to wonder about her. He could tell by the look in her eyes she was set on something. What, he wasn't entirely sure. "Kagura." he stated at first, tensing slightly as she approached him.

"Sesshomaru..." She was purring his name, looking him up and down. "I don't have much longer, you know. Whenever Naraku dies, I die." He looked at her for along moment._ 'What does that have to do with me?'_ He thought that but he did not say it.

"Have you come to tell me about Naraku?" Kagura gave a quick nod, her eyes glittering earnestly.

"I don't want to talk about him." Her voice was trembling. Sesshomaru inhaled.

"You think you have anything to do with me besides Naraku?" Wordlessly, Kagura reached out and stroked Sesshomaru's flawless face. She intertwined her fingers with his silken hair, before cautiously pressing her lips to his. He froze at first, unsure of what was going to happen. Then he enveloped her in perhaps the most passionate thing he'd ever done. He poured his whole being into the kiss, slipping the sleeve of her kimono down. Kagura ripped the pin from her hair and shivered as the waves cascaded down her back. She gave in, feeling herself crumple underneath Sesshomaru...

* * *

><p>Jaken eyed the wind demon wearily. She had a smug smile on her face and her hair in a bouncy ponytail instead of a neat bun. She had been following them since she'd run into Sesshomaru hours earlier. <em>'What's her deal, anyways?'<em> After a moment he marched up to Sesshomaru. "Just how long is she going to follow us, anyways!" he demanded with perhaps too much authority. Sesshomaru looked to her with a ghost of a smile.

"For as long as she likes."


	5. Reunion

Sango emerged from the hut into the sunshine, her face unwavering. Today she would train. She would be lethal, and she was gonna kill Naraku. He had had it coming for far too long. She flexed her fingers around the handle of hiraikotsu. She felt had been a few weeks since she handled her weapons and she wasn't all the way better. Her mind wandered to the thought of Naraku waiting somewhere with a smug look on his face and realized it was a matter of necessity. He had to pay.

Inuyasha hopped down from a familiar perch. He couldn't hide the cocky smile on his face. He was done arguing with the tajiya who seemed to know best. He wasn't gonna tell her what to do. But if he was going to overlook her training her was going to make sure she trained right. He leaned against the tree cooly, waiting for the demon slayer to notice his presence. A wind shuffled between them both when she spoke without looking his way. "Come down to antagonize me, Inuyasha?" He snorted and frowned a little.

"I'm not antagonizing you just because you don't like what I have to say. I'm right anyway. But you wanna train so bad, have at it." He watched Sango go rigid.

He eyed the giant bone weapon and chuckled to himself. "Sango- You're not ready to start swingin' Hiraikotsu around." Sango faced the hanyou with a deep scowl.

"Would you like for me to prove otherwise?" Her voice had a dangerous tone. Inuyasha was scowling as well, pushing his back off of the tree.

"Look, ya idiot! Not everything I say needs to be challenged." Sango normally would've responded by raising her voice to the hanyou who she was unafraid of standing up to. But when she looked to him she saw a strange emotion in his eyes. Hurt? Concern. He cared. He cared and he only wanted to help. Sango grimaced, looking away from the amber eyes.

She sighed. She hated that he was right. She set the large bone weapon down with a groan. "Fine." He smirked a little.

"That's better. Try practicing with your knife." Sango gave him an uneasy look before pulling out her short sword. Inuyasha watched as Sango took a defensive stance, holding her short sword in front of her. After a deep breath she began jabbing with the knife quickly. Back and forth, switching the position of her wrist. She cut and sliced around her. Inuyasha noticed that without her boots and armor on she looked much smaller. She only had on the black, skin tight body suit and her feet were bare in the grass. The tights stopped right above her ankles.

Inuyasha noticed that she was favoring her left side indicating she was still too injured to rely on her other reflexes. He watched her closely as she jabbed quickly and with amiable precision. Arms folded he spoke after a moment. "Not bad, but you're leaning to your left. Try switching your stance to the right." Sango paused, breaths tumbling out of her. The simple exercise was a lot more taxing than she wanted to let on, and her right side was already stinging. Beads of sweat traveling down the back of her neck, she changed her standing to the right. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and Sango again began swiping the air with his knife again. She hissed involuntarily, going rigid as her side radiated with pain. She inhaled sharply and tried again with a stiff jab. The pain was dizzying but she straightened up and jabbed again in sharp, staccato movements.

_'She's still a bit too injured to fight efficiently in battle... Without straining herself, that is.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Before he thought more of it he moved from the trees trunk and approached the tajiya, placing a hand on her waist and one on her shoulder. Sango froze, burning under Inuyasha's touch. It felt like her stomach flopped in her chest, was she really so surprised by physical contact? "Don't force it, you'll only prolong your recovery. Just try loosening up. Aside from your side still being injured your stance looks just a little off- just enough to matter in battle." He moved her slightly left and moved her arm the the stabbing movement. "Like this." he said, his amber eyes focused ahead. Sango felt her cheeks redden involuntarily.

"...Yes."

After a second Inuyasha stepped back and removed his hands from the demon slayer. "Why don't you give it rest for now." Sango only nodded dumbly, setting her short sword down and looking away from the hanyou._ 'What was that...'_ She wondered to herself. She could feel her side stinging and growing sticky with blood. She could tell Inuyasha could already smell it, he was eyeing her side intently. "I guess I'll go wash in the springs now, have it soothe my wounds. Arigatou, Inuyasha." He gave a short nod as she started off toward the hot spring.

"Don't stay too long, your blood could attract youkai." He watched her disappear out of sight, an anxious feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p>Sango heaved a contented moan as she eased herself into the warm waters. Her mind was buzzing. She felt rather strange at Inuyasha's touch. She hadn't felt a touch that intimate since... Her brow furrowed in her thoughts. She missed Miroku so much. The only thing that could sort of remedy it was being busy. That was her only hope of slipping down a spiral into despair. She sighed again, looking over some of the floral salts and bath scents Kagome had left. She felt another deep pang in her stomach. She missed the girl fiercely as well. Sango hadn't made many female friends in her life and Kagome had filled that void so perfectly.<p>

She wrapped her arms around herself and sank into the spring up to her nose. _'How did everything fall apart so quickly... Miroku... Kagome...' _She stayed that way for a long while, just existing. Unfortunately she didn't noticed the rapidly approaching demonic aura. When it barreled into the clearing Sango was grateful she had decided to bring hiraikotsu with her 'just in case'. The oni was large and lizard like, and as Sango found, could shoot flames at will. It launched a fireball into the spring, prompting Sango to leap out and land gracefully on the bank. She shrugged on her white under kimono and had her bone weapon in hand in impressive timing. As she ran it's smooth, hard surface through her hands and judged the weight she realized it was still too heavy to lift and throw with accuracy. "Kuso..." she uttered to nobody in particular.

The demon was growling to itself and looking over Sango with hungry eyes. It shot another stream of flames at her prompting her to jump out of the way. She dodged the blast but didn't make it as far as she expected with hiraikotsu in hand. This time the demon charged her with surprising speed. All Sango could do was ready her weapon as a heavy shield. She grunted with force as the demon slammed into her, sending her back a few feet and leaving tracks in the soil. Sango's side was begin to throb from the exertion. She could neither fight the demon or escape with adequacy. Her mind racing, she looked around her for a solution. She found none and it was too late. The demon was readying for another charge. With a grunt it was rushing forward again and preparing to slam into Sango. With a cry, she braced for impact...

Sango opened her eyes when she heard a familiar roar. The demon already lay in ribbons and her familiar, loyal hellcat demon stood protectively in front of her. Flames billowing, teeth bared Kirara dared anyone else to threaten her master. Sango stared, wide brown eyes brimming with tears already. She hadn't been lost in the fray with Naraku. Kirara lived and she was right there. "K-Kirara?!" The threat eliminated, the mighty fire cat turned to it's owner. Rage melted from it's eyes and was replaced with a look of adoration. It faced her, panting in excitement as Sango dropped hiraikotsu and ran forward and launched herself into an embrace. She began sobbing instantly, unable to control how amazed and relieved she was to see her friend again. "Kirara... I thought you..." Kirara too was crooning and whining, reunited with it's doting owner it once thought was gone as well.

Inuyasha burst through the clearing, alarmed for Sango's safety. The demon he had noticed was already defeated and Sango lay in the clearing with Kirara sobbing out of pure happiness. He relaxed, sheathing his mighty sword and just watched for a few moments. A feeling in his chest swelled. It was so good to see Sango weep and not out of bitterness. He too was glad to see the fire cat, one less casualty to Naraku. It was nice and relieving to see Sango happy, truly happy. After a while he too approached the demon and stroked her fur affectionately. "I'm glad you're alright." He murmured softly. His mood darkened slightly. He took in the scents of Kirara's many travels and he could definitely scent Kohaku, which is explained the cat demon's absence. He kept the knowledge to himself for now. He knew he'd have to tell Sango eventually but he wouldn't take such a happy moment away.

He picked up hiraikotsu and slung it over his back while Kirara stood with Sango on hers. Sango watched Inuyasha carefully. "Oh, arigatou... Is something the matter?" His face seemed troubled or at least deep in thought.

"No... Just thinking. Let's go on back to camp." Sango nodded, leaning her head affectionately on Kirara's back.


	6. Split Decision

Kaede frowned at the news. It would reach Inuyasha at some point, and it should be her who told him. "Aye..." She answered wearily. "Do tell more." The young boy frowned anxiously.

"Well people have been sensing an ominous aura west of here... Demons have been gathering. Lady Kikyo was seen heading in that direction, will she be alright?" Kaede sighed.

"I see, she's a very capable priestess. Ye need not worry about her, she'll take care of things... Come, let's head back to village..."

* * *

><p>Sango polished hiraikotsu diligently. She could sense it. Soon she would wield her bone weapon again and then she was coming for Naraku. That was the deal she had forced Inuyasha to make. He had been skeptical of her state for some time. She had never had a closer brush with death, even when she initially encountered Naraku. He had promised when she can wield hiraikotsu they can go after Naraku.<p>

He was training her hard but she was coming along. She was able to lift her giant weapon she just had to calibrate her aim. Sango watched as Kirara took off on her own. Every now and then, the feline demon would transform and take off for hours at a time and return the following night. Sango found the behavior perplexing but Inuyasha had told her that some things demons had to deal with on their own. She tried not to think too hard about. Inuyasha leapt down from a neighboring tree and watched for a moment as she worked on her weapon.

"When you're done, let's start. You've gotta get your aim down again and get used to the ins and outs of wielding you weapon." Inuyasha explained. Sango nodded, continuing to polish. She loved training and she lived for it. She would push herself to impress Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked off into the horizon, squinting past the sun. He could see a familiar, short figure. '_Kaede...'_

He bounded away from Sango's side and met with the older woman. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Wordlessly he scooped the miko up and leapt back to Sango, setting her down gently.

"There, it would've taken you an hour to make it up the damn hill." Inuyasha grumbled, his arms crossed. Kaede made a face before greeting Sango.

"Hello, how are ye feeling? Ye look better every day." Sango blushed a little.

"Arigatou. I've been alright. How are things with the village?" Kaede's smile faded.

"Things are... Fine. For now. I've caught news that brings me to worry..." Sango leaded hiraikotsu against a tree and faced the priestess with a serious expression. Inuyasha frowned as well.

"Oh? Like what? Spit it out." He pressed, anxiety wearing on his features. Before Kaede could begin speaking Kirara bounded into the campsite, fully transformed and looking distressed. Sango stood, perturbed by her companion's strange behavior.

"Kirara? You're back early. What's the matter?" Kirara only whined, looking worriedly into her master's eyes.

"Sango-" Inuyasha started as he looked around. "She smells of Kohaku." He uttered the second sentence quietly. He watched Sango break right in front of him.

"My brother? What..." Sango clutched to Kirara's thick fur around her neck. "That could mean Naraku is around too, somewhere..." Inuyasha felt his own fists clench.

"That's what I was afraid of."

All eyes turned to the miko. "Word is that a village west of here has a strong demonic aura surrounding it in the area my sister was spotted-"

"Kikyo? You think there's a strong aura somewhere near her... Damn it! If he's stalking her she could be in real trouble." Inuyasha lamented, so torn on what to do. Kaede looked between the troubled people.

"This could very well be a trap." She reasoned. Sango looked between them. There was no way she wasn't going to pursue Kohaku. And she knew Inuyasha would check on Kikyo. She was already putting her bone weapon on her back before anyone had decided.

"Inuyasha." she began.

"Sango-"

"Go, make sure she's okay. It wouldn't be good if she ran into Naraku alone. Kagura says she hasn't seen Naraku in weeks. Maybe Kohaku is wandering around, just catch up with me later." Her words were firm but her eyes weren't so sure. Inuyasha felt split into two. He needed to protect Sango, especially if she's still healing. But he could never let Naraku harm Kikyo again, not after before. Hesitantly, he nodded. Turning on his heel to find a lead on Kikyo's scent.

His legs tore through the forest, carrying the anxious hanyou as far as they could. His stomach was in knots. Naraku had been virtually undetectable. Striking Kikyo when everyone would least expect it... Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. This time he was going to spare Kikyo anymore pain. He leapt through the air, soaring over trees. "Kikyo..." He uttered breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Kikyo's soul collectors weaved effortlessly around her as she disappeared into the forest. Away from the neighboring village, nobody could witness her strange secret. She squinted ahead. Soon she would find the source of the large demonic aura hanging over the area. She felt a nagging feeling in her stomach. She knew it could be of Naraku. He had grown in strength and boldness- He took both her reincarnation and the monk in one fell swoop. Her grip tightened around her bow involuntarily. <em>'Naraku... I am in possession of a full and powerful soul. I do not fear you.'<em>

After a moment more of traveling she discovered the source of the aura. It was a barrier in plain sight, large but not all that powerful. Her eyes narrowed she studied her surroundings for a moment. Besides the barrier nothing else seemed to be afoot. She held her hand in front of her and with ease decimated the barrier. "There is nothing here..." She said to nobody in particular. "Who wanted to bring me here?" She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. Someone was approaching. Stringing an arrow with expertise she whipped around, ready to shoot.

Inuyasha burst passionately into Kikyo's visions, his ears flattening at the sight of a bow and arrow in her hands. Surprised, Kikyo dropped both arms and looked at the hanyou in disbelief. "Inu.. Yasha?" He nodded tensely, looking around before approaching the miko.

"Kikyo." He breathed, running rough hands over her shoulders. Kikyo's expression softened.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? Did you sense the force too?" He nodded slowly, looking down into Kikyo's pale face. He saw more of Kagome in her now that she was gone. His stomach ached dully.

Kikyo moved from in front of him and faced where the barrier had once been. "It turned out to be a barrier- A weak one at that. I suspect Naraku but I am not so sure." Inuyasha broke away and inspected the area. He didn't smell or sense much of anything now.

"Hmm... It's hard to say. All signs were pointing to him... I had to be sure you were safe." Kikyo's eyes crinkled in the corners as she smiled slightly. She approached the half demon, taking his clawed hand in hers.

"Inuyasha, thank you. But I need less protection now than ever since Kagome and I's soul reunited." She watched Inuyasha stiffen at the mention of her name. She dropped his hand and looked around. "The tajiya... The one you call Sango, where is she?" Inuyasha's face became even more serious.

"She caught the trail of her kid brother and went to him. It didn't seem like a good idea but I can't blame her..." Kikyo looked around.

"This barrier... Kohaku... Something's not right. I think Naraku is throwing his weight around to manipulate us. The slayer should not be on her own, especially if that boy is under his influence." Inuyasha thought to himself. The barrier seemed like a wild goose chase, but Naraku knew both of them would end up there. He slammed his fist into his flat palm in frustration.

"Damn it all! I shouldn't have been so stupid!" Kikyo placed a cold hand on his shoulder.

"Go to her, I will be alright here." she assured. Inuyasha faced her tentatively. "Kikyo- You can, I mean... You can come with us! It's safer I think-" Kikyo smiled sadly.

"There are many paths to defeating Naraku. They all should be walked." Inuyasha was silent in response to Kikyo's wisdom. She nodded and he took off, hoping Sango had been okay.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set as Sango's trusted hellcat lowered herself to the ground. She slid off with ease and looked around her. Her kid brother was close, they both could feel him. Sango's grip tightened on her bone weapon as she circled around. "Kohaku..." She began. She heard a rustle and Kirara whipped her head around. The bushes shifted again. Sango swallowed, nervous to see her brother again. After losing Miroku, Kagome, and Shippo she realistically didn't know if she could handle losing her him again. Finally, after hearing he familiar jingle of his sickle chain, Kohaku emerged. He looked to the pair unsurely. Sango felt her breath catch in her throat as she moved forward.<p>

"Ko-Kohaku..." He watched her with brown eyes, still and unreadable. Sango pressed forward. She could hear Kirara whining apprehensively. To her relief the boy came forward as well. He looked so tired and small in his slayer suit, freckles splashed across his face telling of his youth. Sango, in a moment of pure faith, released the handle of her bone weapon and held her hands out.

"S-Sister..." he whispered, his brow furrowing into knots. After a moment he rushed forward, collapsing in his sister's arms. His small body wracked with sobs as she stroked his hair. "How can you stand to look at me? After everything I've done- All the pain I've caused. I don't deserve you!" Sango could feel the tears herself, laying her head on top of his.

"You're my brother, of course I can look at you. I _love _you, it's gonna to be okay!" She cried out, hugging him to his chest tighter.

"N-Naraku disappeared and I remembered everything. It hurts, Sango. Will it ever stop?" He pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, searching for the truth or some glimmer of hope. Sango placed a gentle hand on the back of his head and pushed his face into her shoulder.

"There, there." she comforted, her own voice wavering. "It will be okay because we will be together, Kohaku. From now on." Sango didn't see his face fall blank and his eyes glaze over. She was too in this single moment of happiness and overwhelming relief to hear the chain of sickle jingle as he raised it...


	7. Of A Promise

Sango felt her brother's posture change during the embrace. She ducked out of the way and his weapon only grazed her shoulder. Wincing, Sango faced off with her brother for what felt like the millionth time. "So... Naraku _is_ around..." She bit out angrily. Kirara was beside her and they both desperately faced Sango's only brother. Without a word, Kohaku stood, his sickle raised menacingly. Sango stood, both hands clenched in frustration. "Naraku! Be a man and fight ME! Leave my brother alone!" Her desperate cries echoed throughout the forest. Unanswered.

After a tense moment Kohaku rose to his feet again, eyes blank. He swung he weapon out at her with ease which prompted Sango to leap back. She heard a deep chuckle around her but could not find the location. Her teeth gritting, Sango wasted no time whipping out her katana. "I know you're here!" she roared out, circling around her. At that Kohaku leapt at her. She blocked his sickle with her sword and with some strain knocked him away from her. Panting lightly she faced her brother again, searching for any sign of sentience.

His eyes bored into her devoid of any recognition. With a quick motion he tossed a smoke bomb at Sango's feet. She gasped, completely disoriented by the smoke. Kohaku leapt in and slashed at her with ease. Sango fumbled backwards as Kohaku caught her cheek. She winced. He caught her again, burrowing his sickle into her side. She shrieked and fell to her knees, panting through the smoke. She looked up into Kohaku's face unsurely. "Kohaku..." The chuckling resumed.

"Kohaku, that's enough. Don't kill her. _Yet_." Sango's fists burrowed into the ground in frustration. The voice could be nobody else but Naraku. Still, the young boy stopped. He hopped across from Sango and stood.

Slowly, a form in a white baboon pelt appeared behind Kohaku. Sango felt her breath escape her. There he was. The cause of every single one of her problems. "Sango... I knew this would be the perfect trick to discover if you were alive and well. How glad I am to see you." His voice was a cold, unsettling purr. In a second Kirara lodged her teeth around hiraikotsu and whipped it toward the demon slayer. Sango caught it with ease and wasted no time lobbing it at the half demon.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Kohaku rolled out of the way quickly. The bone boomerang more or less faded through Naraku as he disappeared. He reappeared to the right, cackling. Wasting no time, Sango ran forward with her katana. She plunged the weapon into his chest. She grunted, tears springing into her eyes. "Die..." She hissed, pushing with all her might. She couldn't see but his mouth turned up into a grin.

Tentacles burst forth from behind him. They caught Sango's wrists, waist, and neck. She grunted as she strained against them. "D-Damn it..." Naraku only chuckled, watching Sango struggle laboriously. Kirara snarled in rage and launched herself at Naraku. She too was whipped to the ground and trapped beneath a massive tentacle.

"When I realized that you'd survived... I figured the least I could do for you and Inuyasha was pay you death in person, right? For a human, Sango, you've lasted remarkably long. I applaud your _spirit_." With his last word he squeezed even harder. Sango screamed out, dropping her katana. "You have so much fight, I will enjoy watching the life flee from your eyes..." All of the tentacles retreated except for the one around her neck. He tightened twice as hard. Sango choked out, her hands scrambling to the tentacle. She pried in vain, struggling to suck in a breath of air. _'I can't die... I won't. Not in failure.'_

"N-Nar-aku..." He tipped the baboon mask back and watched Sango writhe intensely.

Seconds later Naraku leapt as a poison whip lashed his previous spot. Brow furrowed, he turned into the direction of Sesshomaru. His clawed hands dancing on the hilt of his sword. "Naraku." he said plainly. He glanced to Sango who was almost limp. Suddenly, Sango was flung into a nearby tree, and with a moan she slid to the bottom. Naraku chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, how nice of you to join us." Kohaku leapt protectively in front of Naraku now, dark eyes boring into the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru cast a glance towards Sango who lay motionless at the bottom of a tree before back to Naraku. He revealed Tokijin with a cold glare. "As fun as that seems I..." His poison wasps began clouding the secluded forest. "-Have other things to attend to." Before his disappearing act was complete Inuyasha burst through the foliage, sword drawn.

"NARAKU!" He wasted no time appearing before the other hanyou and slashing at him mercilessly.

He dodged him with ease, catching Inuyasha's wrist. "You can meet your death in time." He leapt back and disappeared in a giant plume of smoke. Frustrated, he sheathed his sword before realizing Sango lay at the bottom of a tree. Motionless. Heart catching in his throat, he leapt over. He carefully slipped his hand behind her head and cradled her.

"Sango." he choked out. He shook her again, begging for a sign of life or movement. "_Sango_." He repeated breathlessly. He relaxed as she began a fitful string of coughing. She gasped weakly and flailed, prompting Inuyasha to place a hand on her head. "It's alright, I'm here." He said firmly. Sango's eyes focused on Inuyasha and she relaxed.

"Inuyasha..." she sighed, looked around frantically. "Naraku... Kohaku!" She began to sit up but he ushered her down.

"They're gone... For now." He hadn't realized her was stroking her hair absent-mindedly. Sango was glad for that.

Inuyasha frowned. "Sango... I-I'm sorry. I left you all alone and let you run into a trap! You could've been..." His voice trailed off. Sango smiled weakly.

"Was Kikyo alright?" Before Inuyasha answered he finally realized his brother was standing several feet away.

"Sesshomaru..." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"That human is your responsibility to protect. You might want to keep an eye on her if Naraku is after her blood." Inuyasha said nothing, gaze cast away from him. It wasn't until he sniffed that he realized something was off.

"Hey, what gives?! You reek of Naraku!" Inuyasha blurted out as he carefully stood with Sango in his arms. Sesshomaru's face became severe.

"Worry about your own problems." Was his quick response. Inuyasha stared for a moment before realizing the scent differentiated just slightly. _'Kagura? Could they have...' _He opened his mouth to speak but thought differently. With another look of disdain Sesshomaru disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Sango, do you wanna get on my back?" She could tell he sounded dejected. She nodded as he set her down carefully. Kirara padded over in her kitten form, covered in soot and dust. She mewed pitifully, prompting Sango to pick her up. Inuyasha leaned down and let Sango get situated on his back. Without another word he took off for camp, holding on to Sango tightly. She had nearly fallen asleep when they neared camp again. Inuyasha gently set Sango down and turned away from her. Kirara was nuzzled into her neck and resting after the exhausting excursion. Sango tried to look into Inuyasha's face but he was turning away from her.

"... I can smell your wounds. I'll get Kaede for you." His voice was low. Sango frowned, reaching out for his arm.

"Inuyasha..."

"I failed you, Sango! Sesshomaru was right!" He faced her now, his eyes glittering with emotion. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you! Kagome, Miroku, Shippo- they're all gone! I said I would protect you and what did I do?" He threw his arms up in frustration. "I left you to face Naraku alone!" Sango reached out to comfort Inuyasha but he crushed her to him in a tight embrace. He shuddered into her hair. "Sango... I promise you my _life_!" _'Eh?' _Sango felt a blush creep to her cheeks as she inhaled Inuyasha's husky scent. It was comforting. For a moment, in Inuyasha's arms, Sango felt more comfort than she could remember. She relaxed and let the tension flow out of her body.

"Inuyasha..."

"I promise to protect you. I'm gonna make sure you see Naraku's defeat. I-I'm gonna make sure you're okay. I won't mess up again... Okay?" He broke apart from her and looked into brown eyes. Sango smiled softly.

"Inuyasha... I never doubted you." He smiled, feeling a little relieved. There was something about Sango's tired smile that brought him comfort.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I- I'm gonna get Kaede. You alright?" Sango nodded, fighting a blush. "Okay, get inside. I'll be back in a second." Sango watched Inuyasha bound down the hill. She watched his figure retreat for a moment, a hand on her yukata. In that moment she forgot her wounds inflicted by her brother. She felt so relieved to wake up to Inuyasha's face. What did it mean. For the first time since she woke up, Sango's heart fluttered, if only a little.


	8. Old Wounds

Kaede dipped a rag in water and gently rubbed over Sango's wounds, luckily not so grievous this time. Sango stared upwards, flinching a little but not making any noise. Kaede smiled solemnly to herself. "Aye Sango, ye are a trooper as usual." Sango smiled a little.

"T-Thank you. The wounds weren't as bad this time... They were inflicted by my brother, though." Kaede frowned at that as she carefully wound the bandage around Sango's abdomen. Naraku seemed especially vicious as of late and she could help but worry for the hanyou and the demon slayer.

"Alright, I'm all done. Ye can sit up, now." Sango nodded and shifted into a sitting position. She slowly began slipping into her demon slayer suit.

"I can't thank you enough." Kaede was silent as Sango dressed.

"I suppose I can't talk ye two out of pursing Naraku, can I?" Sango froze, her eyes anchored to the floor.

"I know... You're probably worried. But wherever he's been, he's come out of hiding. We need to find him and put an end to it all." Kaede agreed with that much.

"I just don't want to lose ye too. This old woman certainly can't keep you youngins from doing what ye want to do." Kaede shuffled into a standing position. "Ye an' Inuyasha just wait here." She exited out of the door and told Inuyasha she was done dressing Sango's wounds.

He bustled in a moment later, eyes wide with worry. "How do you feel? You look kinda pale." Sango smiled a little.

"Kaede was kind enough to use an herb that stifles pain. I think we can make considerable coverage tonight." Inuyasha nodded and watched as Sango got herself ready. Clad in her slayer's suit and hair in a high pony tail, Sango gave Inuyasha a look. She rose slowly and grabbed her weapon from the wall. The two exited the hut to meet Kaede.

"Hang on to these, these herbs should hopefully help ye both if you get in a pinch." Inuyasha and Sango nodded in understanding. "I really wish you'd stay until morning but what does an old hag like me know?" Inuyasha snorted at that. "Just, if ye need help or healing do not hesitate to visit." Inuyasha nodded.

"We won't. You take care too." Kaede forced an apprehensive smile.

Both Inuyasha and Sango cast a last glance at the old miko, before taking off downwind. Sango absent mindedly stroked her sleeping feline demon as she trudged beside Inuyasha. She still didn't feel 100% but her encounter with Naraku had left her with enough blood lust to motivate her. Inuyasha too, she could tell by how tense he was. They traveled for a while in silence until the moon was directly overhead. They hadn't made it far but they had traveled at night without incident. Inuyasha decided to count his blessings. He set a familiar yellow bag of supplies down. "This is good enough, we don't want to press our luck." Sango nodded. She set Kirara down on her blue bandana and carefully slid out of her slayer suit. The little bit of traveling had exhausted her more than she wanted to admit. She frowned, though. Miroku was no longer there to share lookout with Inuyasha. As she settled into her purple sleeping bag she looked to Inuyasha who was propped against a tree. "Inuyasha..."

"Nnn."

"Would you liked to sleep for a while and I keep watch?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No, you're weaker than I am. You need your rest more. I'll catch a few winks before dawn." Sango frowned a little but she decided not to argue. She cast one last glance to the hanyou before falling into a weary sleep. Inuyasha watched over her for sometime, making sure she was okay and not disturbed by night terrors. He wasn't aware of how worn out he was himself, slipping into a restless sleep without even knowing.

* * *

><p><em>Inuyasha tensed as he felt Kagome's delicate fingers slip into his. He looked to the futuristic school girl. Did she think they weren't going to make it out of this battle? Who could tell. All he knew he was never going to let anything happen to her, to any of them. He looked to the monk and demon slayer, hands holding each other's so tight they were trembling. Before long Miroku swung around and mashed his lips to Sango's. He grabbed the back of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tight as he could. His violet eyes bored into Inuyasha's from behind Sango, sending a message. His heart beating rapidly, he looked to Kagome again. God forbid this was the last time he saw her...<em>

_He turned awkwardly to the miko. She looked so much like Kikyo but even more just like herself. His mouth twitched, eyes searching hers unsurely. "Kagome..." She smiled, leaning on her tip toes. Her lips grazed his in the most soft, delightful kiss he'd ever experienced. He could just see Shippo retreating into Kagome's hair, a furious blush on his cheeks. After a moment all of the tension flowed out of his body. He relaxed, letting Kagome even closer to him. It was a moment of pure bliss. A moment that had to be shared before this final battle, and hopefully many, many times after. Just as they pulled apart the sky became dark and ominous. A wind picked up, entangling ebon locks with his silver. He looked over the horizon and frowned. He pulled Kagome closer to him as a loud chuckle was heard._

_"How sweet... Couples uniting for the first time." It was Naraku's voice. Sango's grip on her weapon was white knuckle. She could feel it in her bones. There was no going back after this. _

_"Naraku..." She snarled. She was surprised to see Miroku edging protectively in front of her._

_ "Today, you don't escape Naraku. It's time you pay for your sins." Miroku said as he fiddled with his prayer beads. Kagome gripped her bow tightly. Naraku laughed again as his body became visible. The torso of Kagawaki was still there, the rest of him a giant mass of writhing tentacles. _

_"The rest of the Sacred Jewel... It's mine." Several tentacles burst forth at once._

_Inuyasha hooked his arm around Kagome's waist and hoisted her and Shippo out of the way. Kirara roared as Sango and Miroku clambered on, she took to the sky. Sango wasted no time as the hellcat soared. _

_"HIRAIKOTSU!" She bellowed, lobbing the giant boomerang through many of the tentacles. Naraku frowned slightly. 'Her weapon has grown stronger...' He thought. A sparkling sacred arrow billowed through the air and just missed where his nearly completed Shikon Jewel resided. 'That girl! I've almost forgotten. She can see the jewel... She must be eliminated.' He thought desperately. Without warning a swarm of more tentacles reached out for her. She fired another arrow which cut them through the middle but more were coming._

_ "KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha swiped his sword furiously, destroying all of the tentacles that threatened Kagome. _

_"Way to go, Inuyasha!" Shippo called out. Inuyasha glared at Naraku, readying his sword._

_Naraku smirked, still feeling smug. "I am impressed by how fiercely you all fight. Here's your reward, Sango..." Her kid brother appeared near a mass of writhing tenatacles._

_ "KOHAKU!" She screamed out as he was slowly pulled into the mass of Naraku. Her weapon in hand, Sango didn't think twice about leaping off of the hell cat. "Kirara, protect Miroku!" She called just as she jumped. Miroku reached for her in vain._

_"Sango!" He followed after her, landing on the ground. She scrambled towards her brother and hacked at the tentacles with her hiraikotsu. Miroku joined her in the effort, slashing with his staff. Kagome frowned, launching another arrow. It wasn't fair how Naraku tortured Sango endlessly. Inuyasha was fed up too, raising his sword an readying another powerful swing. _

_"Kagome... Die!" Naraku launched a plume of miasma at her._

_"KAGOME!" Inuyasha grabbed the girl again and set her down in a safe place. "Stay here, please. I can't let anything happen to you." Before Kagome could protest Inuyasha had leapt off again. She realized she was running low on arrows, so she had to make shots count. 'Inuyasha...' She watched as he mercilessly tried to hack through the tentacles and get closer to Naraku's body._

_Sango was almost getting overtaken by the tentacles, cutting frantically to keep herself free and save her brother. Miroku slashed furiously, freeing the demon slayer. She sent him a look before grabbing on to Kohaku and tugging frantically. Kagome squinted from a distance at the sacred jewel. She had to purify it. A yelp from Inuyasha broke her from her thoughts. "Inuyasha!" Naraku cackled, as more and more tentacles wrapped on to him, rendering him unable to move. Kirara screamed and launched herself at the tentacles. She bit into one and was promptly poisoned, sent reeling away. _

_"Are you finally ready to die, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha snarled in response, pulling and tugging for freedom. Kagome gripped on to her bow and arrow. She had to do something. It finally was all in her hands._

_ "Shippo, go to safety. I have to try and purify Naraku and the jewel." She said seriously. The kitsune kit shook his head. _

_"I go where you go!" He cried bravely. Kagome smiled a little. Arrow drawn, she walked forward. "Naraku! I will put an end to all of the terrible things you've done!"_

_Inuyasha turned back frantically. "K-Kagome! Get BACK!" He tugged furiously as she stalked forward. "_

_Lady Kagome!" Called Miroku. _

_"Oh no, Kirara's poisoned! She can't protect her!" Sango worried aloud. Naraku sat there, interested in what the future miko would do. He was too smug to even attack her. Kagome channeled up all the spiritual energy she could muster. _

_"Please..." She prayed, stringing an arrow taut. "Hit the jewel. Purify it AND Naraku!" Naraku squinted at her. Glowing, she released the arrow and it soared through the air. It curved wildly. _

_"Fool!" Naraku bellowed at her. He barely had time to react before it corrected it's course and slammed into Naraku's chest. Right where the Shikon Jewel was. Naraku's eyes went wide with fear and shock. "N-No..." The black mass began to change to a pearly white._

_The tentacles stopped attacking Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. They dropped from Inuyasha. Naraku was slowly beginning to disintegrate. "K-Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan did it!" Shippo cried from her shoulder. Sango and Miroku stared in disbelief as Inuyasha dashed to her side. Naraku was trembling as he looked around him. His tentacles were disappearing rapidly. _

_"This... Can't BE! I will take you all WITH ME!" The ground began to rumble. It happened so quickly. Kagome fell forward. "Inuyasha!" _

_"KAGOME!" Miroku turned quickly and clasped Sango in an embrace. He tackled her to the ground. Inuyasha moved towards Kagome but he was blinded by a bright white light..._

_-x-_

_Inuyasha wasn't sure how much later it was when he tried to stand. His body was a wreck. He knew some of his ribs were broken and his chest was covered in deep lacerations. Still, he staggered to his feet. If he was this bad... How was Kagome? Kagome. Limping, he rushed forward to the small, broken figure on the ground. She was holding kitsune Shippo close to her chest. She was all in one piece which brought Inuyasha great relief. She was covered in lots of dust and soot though, her eyes shut. He carefully slipped his hands under her and cradled her. "K-Kagome..." She looked the same as when the Band Of Seven poisoned them and they nearly perished in the fire. He shook her gently. "Kagome? Please! SAY SOMETHING!" _

_"I-Inu...Yasha.." He looked into her barely opened eyes. The scent of death lingered around her. He could already tell the kitsune did not make it. And he already knew, in his heart of hearts, neither would Kagome. _

_"K-Kagome... I'm so sorry... I FAILED you. I failed you all!" Kagome smiled with all her might, reaching into the hanyou's face. _

_"Inuyasha... I'm so happy... I could be with you. Please..." Kagome's hand fell to her side, hazel eyes shutting for the last time. _

_"Kagome... KAGOME!"_

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up! Inuyasha!" Sango's frantic calls finally jarred the hanyou from his vivid nightmare. He jerked awake and threw a clawed hand in front of him, nearly clipping the demon slayer's face. He halted before he scratched her. Sango didn't even flinch. Her sienna eyes were focused intensely on the sweating hanyou. "Inuyasha... Are you alright?" Her inquiry was soft. The pity in her eyes was turning Inuyasha's stomach. He turned away from her in embarrassment.<p>

"Sorry I woke you. I'm fine, just go back to sleep." Sango bit her lip and sat on her feet, facing the hanyou unsurely.

"You were... Dreaming about it, weren't you." Inuyasha swallowed, still not facing her. "It's okay. I dream about it all the time, too. I miss them a lot. I know you do too." Inuyasha looked to the ground.

"Sango-" He froze as he felt her move her body closer to his. He snuggled into the crook of his body, cautiously laying her head on the side of his chest. They were both now covered in furious blushes. "S-_Sango_..." She inhaled sharply.

"I know how you feel... Maybe this will help us both sleep better." She was clutching her green skirt tightly. She was afraid of the closeness and afraid of the rejection. It had been Inuyasha who had crushed her to him in an embrace hours earlier. Sango exhaled with relief as she felt the tension leave Inuyasha's body. Carefully, an arm hooked around her. Moments later they both fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	9. Plight Of The Village Women

The sun blared through Sango's shut eyelids, waking her up. She stretched and found herself alone but tucked comfortably in her purple sleeping bag. "Nice of you to join me, sleepy head." Inuyasha called to her. He couldn't hide his half smile at the sleepy woman. Sango smiled back, rubbing her eyes with the back of her fists.

"Good morning to you too." Inuyasha tossed a look behind him and then back at Sango.

"Let's pack up camp, there's a hot spring just up here." Sango nodded, getting up with a stretch.

She put her traveling kimono back on along with her green wrap skirt and followed behind Inuyasha quickly. As she disrobed herself, she knew Inuyasha was near by but was not concerned with him spying on her. It was a bittersweet feeling. In one fluid motion, Sango had dipped her body into the warm waters with a relaxing sigh. Inuyasha was nearby, facing away from the warm pool of water. No matter how he tried he couldn't forget the feeling of Sango's warmth against him. Part of him even began to wonder what Sango's fair skin looked like with beads of moisture dotting it... He shook the notion from his head. Those thoughts made no sense. _'I'm not Miroku!'_ He thought incredulously. His chest panged at that. No, he wasn't. But he sure missed the lecher.

Inuyasha startled as Sango appeared beside him. He looked up at her, hair wavy and still damp. She smelled fresh. "Inuyasha?" He hadn't even heard her approach.

"Feh, took ya long enough. Let's get going already." Sango rolled her eyes at her impatient hanyou companion. They traveled mostly in silence. Though, the memories were fuzzy, Sango briefly began to recognize landmarks and other things she passed. She was deep in thought, taking note of every inn and landmarked they passed.

Inuyasha could sense something or other was up. She didn't even notice his badly stolen glances, she was too deep in thought. This bothered the hanyou as he watched her brow knit into knots. Quickly, before he thought otherwise, he poked the demon slayer's shoulder.

"Hey, what's eating you?" He was scowling as usual but his inquiry was soft. Sango smiled with her eyes as she looked around her.

"Oh, nothing I- If my memory serves... I think we're only a few miles from my village." She said wistfully. Inuyasha sighed a little and looked away.

"S-Shit Sango..."

Sango shook her head and blinked carefully. "No, it's alright. I mean I figured we'd end up in pretty close proximity sometimes it's... Not a problem or anything..." Inuyasha stared at Sango. She had been through so much and somehow managed to keep going through it all.

"It's fine, we can stop by there. If that's what you want." Sango looked up to the hanyou who had now turned away. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." He sent the tajiya a quick look.

"Yeah, yeah..."

The moment was ruined however as the pair neared the village. A crowd of village men had gathered, struggling to fend off a straggling bird demon. It cawed and hissed at them, weaving out of the way of their pitchforks and sticks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was way more interested in getting some sort of lead on the Sacred Jewel but he already knew Sango would be interested in helping. "Kirara!" She called out to her demon companion. She wasn't sure why, it would only take one good stroke with her bone weapon was all it would take to fell this demon. Tightening her grip, she swung her weapon with great force. "HIRAIKOTSU!"

The men turned in surprise and awe as the bone boomerang swung towards the bird demon and sliced it in half. It gurgled and shrieked, falling to the ground in a dead heap. Sango caught her weapon with ease. Smiling to herself she secured the weapon on her back. "There." After a moment the men burst into applause.

"How strong!"

"How wonderful!"

"How lovely!" Sango felt herself blushing from the praise as the circle of men approached her with gratitude. Inuyasha frowned, arms folded in his haori sleeves.

"Feh. It was only a damn bird demon..." He grumbled to nobody in particular.

A boy around Sango's age fought in front of the men to get a good look at the user of the hiraikotsu. He looked how Sango imagined Kohaku would in a few years. He was coming of age but freckles danced across the bridge of his nose. His eyes were grey, and his hair dark. Unruly bangs dipped into his field of vision. He stared at Sango for a good moment before gasping. "S-Sango?" He called finally. He took her hands in his, staring incredulously into her face.

"N-Nani?" Inuyasha tensed immediately. Who was this strange _boy_ and why did he touch _Sango_? A growl rose in the hanyou's throat before he thought better of it. Sango shot him a look before she looked to the boy who was just a little taller than she. "Do I know you?" She questioned slowly. He nodded, an unreadable emotion glistening in grey eyes.

"Yes, you are of the great Tajiya clan! The village, it's just- Er, was south of here. You, you exterminated youkai here from time to time." Sango squinted a little, fuzzy memories of the fresh faced boy flowing into her mind.

"Kinji... Was it?" His eyes lit up, tightening on the girl's hands.

" ... I'm so glad to see you here. Thank you so much for exterminating that demon, please have dinner with us." He tugged lightly at her. Sango half smiled, following behind the boy. Inuyasha was scowling as the village men seemed to inspect him and Kirara. She was back in her kitten form, tails twisted in front of her face.

"What of these demons?" One man questioned after a moment. Inuyasha sent him a glare and prepared to answer.

"They're with me." Said Sango firmly. The two followed after the demon slayer, leaving behind some confused men.

* * *

><p>Grilled fish and heaps of rice were served to the trio in the village's nicest house. Sango drank the tea and nodded in appreciation. "Kinji, I appreciate the hospitality." She began warmly. He smiled at her.<p>

"It's no problem! You did us a real favor. You know... When I heard about what happened in the village of the demon slayers... I assumed you were gone as well. You were on my mind a lot since then. It puts me at ease knowing you're okay." Sango smiled at the boy. He had always seemed gentle and very accepting of Sango's odd profession. When most were afraid or put off by Sango's tough exterior he had always treated her normally.

Inuyasha picked at his food lazily. From what he could tell, this stop was of no importance to their main objective. And something about watching this boy gush over Sango annoyed him. "Yes.. I've been traveling ever since to find justice and peace for my fallen comrades." Sango said with a firm nod. Kinji nodded. He turned to the hanyou who didn't seem too talkative.

"What about you?" He inquired. Inuyasha snorted.

"We got it out for the same demon." Kinji nodded gravely. A demon who could take out a whole village of demon slayers must've been fearsome. Sango took a bite of rice before speaking.

"Well, how have things been here?" Kinji frowned at this.

"Well, we've had some pretty bad luck since your village was destroyed. Demons are no longer scared to roam here." Sango frowned, setting her rice down.

"I see. I'm sorry about that..." Guilt swirling in her chest. She had worried that neighboring villages would suffer with the tajiyas gone.

"Don't be sorry! After what happened to you, please. It's not your responsibility-" A woman could be heard sobbing loudly outside the hut. Inuyasha's ear twitched but he didn't turn towards the door. Kinji sighed, his fists tightening at his sides. Sango frowned. "What's the matter?" He looked up to her and he looked distinctly hopeless.

"We had trouble with small youkai at first, little problems... But a snake demon staked out outside of town and has been terrorizing us. He's been demanding shares of our crops or he'll destroy the whole village." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed at this.

"How much of your crops is he taking?" Kinji sighed again.

"Around 70%." Inuyasha baulked. "Then how does anybody survive around here?!" Kinji laughed solemnly. "Barely. But we hadn't a choice... He found two shards of the Shikon Jewel a few moons ago and he's gotten more demanding. He-" Kinji slammed one of his fists on the floor. "He's demanding a village girl be sacrificed every month in addition to our crops." Sango was frowning fiercely.

"Disgusting."

Inuyasha was leaned forward now, truly invested. He had already more or less made up his mind that he would help this village being picked on by some demon. But Jewel Shards sealed the deal. Whipping out Tessaiga and resting it on his shoulder, he rose. "Today's your lucky day. We're also looking for jewel shards. So we'll take care of your little snake demon problem." Inuyasha said with a cocky grin. Kinji jumped up in surprise.

"Really- You would? Will you two be strong enough?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Of course. I ain't afraid of no snake demon- Jewel shards or not. _Especially_ if he's picking on humans to get by." Inuyasha asserted with a snort. Sango however, had her eyes shut crossly. Kirara mewed quietly beside her, sensing her mistress' unhappiness.

"_Inuyasha._" She called lowly.

He turned to Sango, eyes narrowed slightly. He hated the nag in her voice. She looked up at him like a mother about to scold a child. "We can't just rush into some demon's lair, we have to think about this." Sango stood with the two men, looking between them. "Snake demons are tricky, vengeful, quick, merciless... They're dangerous, and this one has jewel shards. A full troop of exterminators always went to deal with them. So we've really got to think this through." Sango said, wagging her finger. Kinji looked between the demon slayer and the hanyou. Their relationship seemed... Odd. Inuyasha blew bangs out of his face in exasperation.

"Alright, _Sango_. Any suggestions, then?" Sango felt her ears burn in frustration. Inuyasha could really tug at her last nerve.

"I never said _I_ had an idea, just that your idea sucked." Inuyasha leaned forward into the woman's face after that declaration.

"If ya ain't got an idea then you have no right to comment on mine. I say we kick the door down and flush him out of here." Sango was about to give Inuyasha a smart reply when she turned to Kinji, her mind working.

"Kinji... You said he wants village girls to be his sacrifices?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Sango bit her lip, imagining Inuyasha's protests.

"Send me." It took Inuyasha a second to process what Sango had actually said. When it did register, he bellowed and pulled the woman to him. "WHAT?" Sango winced a little.

"Sango! We surely couldn't ask you to do something as dangerous as that!" Kinji protested. Inuyasha was practically snarling.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" Sango sighed.

"Have you got a better idea, Inuyasha?" He folded his arms.

"Any idea is better than that. There's no way I'm gonna let you get delivered to some filthy snake demon. No way. The answer's no." He looked into Sango's eyes and knew she'd already decided.

"I am far more equipped to deal with a demon than a common village girl. I can ambush him and you know it.

There was something feral about the way Inuyasha was looking at Sango. His golden eyes shimmered with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Fear? Anxiety? Desperation? His hand still gripped her arm tightly. It was trembling. She placed her own hand over it. "You know I'm right." Inuyasha growled to himself.

"If you do then I'm gonna be close- And if you lose control I'm coming in." Sango nodded, relieved. She turned to Kinji with a firm nod.

"I'm gonna do it."


	10. Showdown With The Serpent Lord

"Sango, are you ready yet? We ain't got all night for you to play dress up!" Inuyasha was beyond irritable. He didn't agree with Sango's plan and deep down he was worried. Really worried. Sango was his last living comrade and became more precious to him every day. The thought of parading her in danger had him on edge completely. This snake youkai didn't seem like a demon to mess around with. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow as the boy appeared from another room. He approached the hanyou hesitantly.

"How did you meet Sango-chan?" Inuyasha sniffed and looked around lazily.

"She tried to kill me." Kinji started.

"_Kill_ you?! And you are friends now?" Inuyasha shifted, a little worn by the boy's presence.

"The demon we're both going after managed to trick her. He's tricked a lot of people. She realized the truth and now we work together. Why are _you_ so worried about her?" Inuyasha leaned forward and inspected the boy. He swallowed but answered unflinchingly.

"I made up my mind that I wanted to marry a woman like Sango." was his quiet answer. Inuyasha leaned back, arms folded.

"_Like her?_"

Kinji smiled a little bit. "She was always very good at her job but so misunderstood for it. The women around here didn't really know how to treat her. She was the only female in the tajiya clan. Many people avoided her and even made fun of her... I thought she was the bravest and most beautiful person I'd ever met." Inuyasha stared at Kinji with soft eyes.

"Sango is a good person but she's too old for you." Kinji eyed the hanyou with confusion.

"Too old? We are of the same year, what do you mean _too old_?" Inuyasha faced Kinji seriously.

"Trust me. What Sango has been through has aged her." Before Kinji could ponder what exactly that meant Sango entered his field of vision.

A few village women had done her make up and hair almost like a bride's. It was plated with flowers and down with a gentle curl. Her lips were tinted a light pink. Her kimono was elegant and contained several layers, mostly light pink with cherry blossoms all over. She blushed furiously as both Kinji and Inuyasha stared. "Mew?" Kirara mewled as she looked at the strange and unfamiliar clothes her owner was wearing. Sango huffed. "Fitting for a sacrifice, I suppose..." Kinji approached her with a smile.

"Despite the situation... You look very beautiful, Sango." She blushed even more, looking away from the boy.

"Who... Me?" He chuckled light heartedly. Inuyasha snorted. "

Are you ready _Princess Sango_?" She sent the hanyou a warning look. It was now Inuyasha who chuckled. She still looked menacing even all made up. And pretty. Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't sure why his stomach felt fuzzy whenever he looked at her...

Without a word Sango covered Inuyasha in a plume of pink smoke. He covered his nose instantly, he was doused in the aroma of a flower. "Ugh, god Sango. What the hell did you do that for?!" She smirked at the hanyou as she walked past.

"The serpent youkai won't be on to your scent now." Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and did what he could to shake the powder off.

"This shit reeks!"

"No more than you usually do." Inuyasha was scowling furiously as he stalked behind the woman. She walked ahead of him he couldn't help but glance at her behind. Something about the way this kimono fit her accentuated exactly was Miroku had always fawned over. Inuyasha had always thought Sango was strong, resilient, loyal and smart but as he thought about the tajiya the list of adjectives went on. _'Beautiful... Amazing...' _He had never felt so sentimental about her before. He frowned as two men appeared,

The men took Sango's hands with a grave face. "We have been asked to deliver the sacrifice. Is the lady sure?" Determination washed over the woman's features.

"Yes. I am." Inuyasha squinted.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Sango." She sent him a look but nodded.

"Don't interfere unless I need help." Inuyasha shifted.

The chamber inside was dark and damp. The two men accompanying Sango bowed and made a hasty exit. Inuyasha shifted into the shadows, eyeing Sango intently. She stepped forward unsurely and waited for the serpent demon to reveal himself. She knew she would have to make him comfortable before you could pick out a fight. She tensed. The demon appeared suddenly, dark eyes glowering hungrily at Sango. His robes were expansive and seemingly made of fine silk. He was ghostly pale, his skin a vaguely bioluminescent green. He stared, thin tongue snaking out of his mouth. After looking Sango over he smiled. Inuyasha felt himself bristle involuntarily. Lucky, her perfume seemed to work. He wasn't on to him.

"Come..." He hissed out hungrily. Swallowing, Sango stalked forward. He grinned. She avoided his cold eyes as he approached her. "They have chosen well... How sweet you are." He reached out and cupped her face gently. Sango tried not to tense. "I am sure you taste so delicious... I hope all of the sacrifices are as precious as you." Sango turned her head to the side, away from snake youkai. "I want to take my time." Sango inhaled as he drew her near her. A few flicks of his tongue on her neck sent shivers down her spine.

Inuyasha suppressed a growl, trembling a little bit. Everything in his being was telling him to attack the demon that was upon Sango. She cried out a little as the snake sniffed her neck. "Excelllllent... Let me have just one kiss, my beauty..." Sango felt her breath catch in her throat as the youkai pressed his thin lips to hers. Inuyasha felt an immeasurable rage well up inside of him. He had only ever really felt possessive over Kikyo and Kagome. But in that moment Sango was _his_. And not some snake youkai's. Watching him kiss her forcefully was making his blood boil.

Sango made a surprised gasp as the snake demon's hand found it's way to her neck. Slowly, he increased pressure on her wind pipe as his thin tongue snaked its away around her mouth. Inuyasha was gripping his sword tightly. The scene was pushing Inuyasha to his limit. _'Come on, Sango...'_

Sango forced her eyes open and in a quick movement raised her wrist to the demon's throat. Quickly, her arm blade ejected and cut into the demon's neck. He released Sango from both his kiss and his grip, blood spurting from the wound. "WHAT?" Sango toppled back with a glare, revealing her hidden katana.

"I'm not just any sacrifice. I'm a demon slayer!" His eyes narrowed into slits.

"You witch! How dare you mark my flawless skin, I will punish you and this god forsaken village!" Sango threw a concealed pouch of poison at the feet of the serpent demon.

He fell to his knees, blood dribbling down his neck. "That poison will overtake you in minutes, but I'll finish you long before then!" Sango raised her sword with a grunt and rushed the demon. He caught her wrist with relative ease and stood. He wrangled the katana from her grip.

"Fool. You cannot poison the poisonous." He lifted her by the wrist with surprising ease and flung her sideways into the wall. Inuyasha revealed himself with a roar as her body slumped to the ground.

"Ya like pickin' on human women, you scumbag? Try picking on me!" He faced Inuyasha with disdain.

"They send a human woman to destroy me and a _hanyou_ as her back up? This is perhaps most insulting of all. Kill me if you can..." Inuyasha squinted and tightened his grip on the sword as multiple demons appeared. All identical. He grunted as he was quickly surrounded. All of the replicas cackled, fang like teeth glinting in the moonlight. "What will you do with that giant sword of yours? Pick one of us to attack. If you're wrong you'll leave us a giant opening. Sit still and you're a sitting duck... What do you choose?"

Inuyasha stared, trying to pick a source with his nose. The method of smelling out the true demon didn't seem to work, and as far as his eyes could tell there was no difference between them. _'Damn it all...'_ He jumped out of the way just as one of the snake youkai slashed with sharpened claws. "We can all attack you but it won't matter unless you strike the real me, how fun!"

Inuyasha watched helplessly as they morphed into giant, cobra-like snakes. They hissed and spit all around him. '_I don't have a choice. I have to stick and move, I'll hit the bastard eventually.' _He picked a snake to his left and swung his mighty sword. Tessaiga cut clean through and the snake stood, glaring. Another cobra took the opportunity to launch its fangs into the hanyou's back. Inuyasha roared and managed to slink out of the snake's fangs. A chorus of laughter erupted around him. "Inuyasha!"

He turned to see Sango scrambling for her katana and approaching him. "Don't come here, idiot! Stay out of the way. If you get bitten by a snake you could be dead in minutes!" Sango halted, biting her lip. She knew he was right. He was built stronger than her. But she couldn't watch as Inuyasha was beaten by a gang of snakes.

"How does your bite feel?!" Inuyasha rolled his afflicted shoulder as he eyed the circle of snakes.

"It hurt bad enough... But I don't think the dummy snakes are poisonous." He said as he struggled to find the host.

That much was encouraging. Sango eyed the snakes from afar. They all looked the same, you couldn't tell a fake one apart until Inuyasha's sword swiped clean through it. Shutting her eyes she focused. A few times before Kagome had taught her as best she could to seek the presence of a jewel shard. Not see as she could, but to feel for the spiritual energy amongst the youki. _'Come on, Sango...' _She got the strongest reading of youki from a snake that was hovering behind Inuyasha even when the other's moved. She frowned, watching it's movements intently. _'There!'_ She could just see the small, red jewel on its forehead that was missing from all of the others. Reaching into her kimono she grabbed a small, serrated circle blade. "GO!"

Sango hurled it with excellent precision at the unsuspected snake demon. Just as she suspected, it cracked the jewel clean off and the illusion disappeared. She smirked. "That one only placed it's self behind you to attack! It was the source of the whole illusion." Sango said triumphantly. Inuyasha snorted and faced the remaining cobra. "

Nice goin', Sango. You're not so tough without your little illusion now are you?" He hissed in response.

"Troublesome wench, have this for ruining my trick!" He shot a wave of searing venom at Sango before she could react. "SANGO!"

Sango cowered instinctively but felt no venom on her flesh. "Inuyasha!" He had jumped protectively in front of her, his haori sleeve taking the brunt of the impact. He shook the remaining venom off with a scowl.

"I've had just about enough of you. A despicable demon like you isn't worth anymore of my time. KAZE NO KISU!" The cobra hissed one more time before being destroyed in rays of yellow.

A group had gathered with Kinji outside of the castle. "I wonder if Lady Sango and Inuyasha are alright..." The crowd began to murmur as the castle erupted with a yellow light from within. "Look!" The castle imploded, completely destroyed by some sort of blast. It didn't seem like anything could survive a blast of that nature. Kinji looked around frantically for any sign of life. "Did they give their lives to destroy him?" He asked aloud solemnly. After everything she had been through...

He watched as Inuyasha seemed to sail through the debris and smoke with his arm around Sango. They landed in front of Kinji, smirking. "Don't be stupid." Inuyasha scoffed. Kinji smiled with relief. Sango walked forward and placed a hand on Kinji's shoulder.

"You won't ever have to worry about him again. Now you guys can keep your crops and flourish as a village." Kinji placed his own hand over Sango's as he stared into her eyes with deep admiration.

"We'll be forever in your debt, Sango..." She smiled as the villagers behind him began to rally and cheer.

"We'll be keeping these!" Inuyasha called over his back, two jewel shards glinting in his palm.

Kinji watched Inuyasha retreat. "Won't you guys stay another night so we can properly thank you?"

Sango smiled sadly. "He'll go crazy. We really have to get going." Sango dug into her kimono and opened her palm in front of Kinji. "It's the snake demon's fang. You keep it." Kinji nodded.

"Please, take care Sango. And when you rebuild the demon slayer's village come and get me. I want to help." Sango's eyes twinkled as she nodded.

"Will do. Goodbye everyone, take care!" Kinji watched Sango as she disappeared off into the distance with Inuyasha. An older man approached Kinji and placed a broad hand on his shoulder.

"It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved, aye boy?" Kinji chuckled.

"She just deserves someone after everything she's been through. And I think she has them. So it's ok."

* * *

><p>The next morning was crisp and clear as Sango and Inuyasha continued on their way. Sango poked and plucked at her new kimono. It was a softer material, and all of the different layers were something she was still getting used to. "It was nice of them to give me to give me this kimono but I don't know that I could wear this all the time..." To Inuyasha's surprise he found his eyes dipping to Sango's behind again. It was flattered by the thin, soft material. Her hips and butt looked especially round for whatever reason. He flushed the thoughts from his mind and mumbled in response as he struggled not to stare too long.<p>

"Mou- Inuyasha?" He turned to Sango, worried by the exasperated note in her voice.

"Huh?" "I said would you please put my hair up for me? I'm kind of sore from last night." Inuyasha nodded dumbly and took the white ribbon from Sango's hands. He had never really played with anyone's hair before, not even (regrettably) Kagome's. He found his clawed hands shaking as he gathered her soft hair and clumsily tied it in a pony tail. Sango sighed.

"What?" He responded quickly. She shook her head a little and laughed.

"Nothing. It feels kind of nice to have my hair played with, that's all." He fought the blush creeping on his cheeks as as he tightened the ribbon.

"There..." he grumbled.

Sango chuckled and felt his craftsmanship. The ponytail was not as high as it normally was and was more like a messy bun than anything. "Inuyasha, have you ever seen a ponytail before? I will give you an A for effort." she laughed as she prepared to pull it out. She was surprised to feel the hanyou's hot hand on her wrist.

"It looks nice..." he said, staring at her with wistful, amber eyes. Sango averted his gaze immediately, her cheeks flushed and red.

"Ah.. Ok..." _'What's gotten into him? He's acting so weird!'_ Caught in her thoughts Sango ambled a bit ahead of Inuyasha, strangely embarrassed by their closeness.

As she walked in front of him he could not help but find his gaze lingering on her backside as it swayed. It was mesmerizing in the strangest way. Never, in all of their travels, had he thought to really look at it. "Inuyasha!" He snapped up again to Sango's frowning face. "Inuyasha, what's with you today? What are you hanging all the way back there?" He faced the demon slayer fearlessly. They had been through life and death together, he wasn't afraid to tell her the truth. Maybe that's what annoyed her about Miroku. Always groping and staring with some sort of bad excuse. With a snort and folded arms he answered

"Honestly, your butt looks kind of nice in your kimono..." Sango froze. She was partly bewildered, partly amused, and partly angry at the hanyou's surprisingly lecherous response.

Inuyasha winced as he felt Sango's hand smack his face, albeit half heartedly. "You know, I never thought I'd say this... But hentai, Inuyasha." He broke into a smirk himself because he caught Sango's grin as she turned away from the hanyou.


	11. A New Friend

Sango squinted as the arrow whizzed through the air. She was trained proficiently in the art of archery but rarely did she use it in battle. Kagome's old bow, which she had diligently repaired, deserved to be used. She could feel the girl's positive energy just in the wooden handle... How Kagome was missed. Sango focused on the pale bark of the tree and shot again. It landed right in the middle. She smiled a little. _'Thank you, Kagome...' _She felt a breeze rustle through her hair and liked to think it was Kagome's answer on the crisp, fall day.

She was surprised to feel a presence behind her. She turned quickly and bumped into Inuyasha's broad chest. His amber eyes were anchored to the old worn bow, surprised to see that it had been fixed. He reached out silently and rubbed his course hands over the worn wood. A bit embarrassed, Sango relinquished the weapon to Inuyasha. He held it for a moment before looking to Sango as though he were lost. "You..."

"I fixed it. I figured it deserved to be used..."

His eyes dropped back down to Kagome's former bow, rubbing it numbly. "I miss her." He uttered so quiet Sango barely heard. "I hope she's still with us, and that she's proud of me..." He felt Sango hug him from behind. He hadn't even noticed her movement.

"Of course she is. She's with us always. And so is Shippo! And _Houshi-sama_..." He heard Sango's breath hitch as she uttered his name and her grip tighten. _'You know exactly how I feel... Sango...'_

He placed his hand on on top of Sango's and squeezed before whipping around to face her. "You're making me soft, Sango. C'mon. Let's get going." He wiped his nose with his thumb and grinned down at the tajiya. "And if you plan on using that thing you're gonna need more practice." She frowned at the hanyou but it broke into a grin as the dog demon leapt away playfully. She swung bow over her shoulder and smirked.

"You'll be my target." she broke into a light sprint after him.

He chuckled, leaping just out of range of the tajiya (though she wasn't trying _that_ hard). Kirara eyed they two curiously, bounding after her mistress and comrade. After a little while of traveling the sky grew dark and was an ominous sign of rain. Inuyasha could smell it rolling in from the east. All jokes aside they were probably gonna need to seek shelter and wait the rain out. He paused and surveyed the area for possible places to wait the rain.

Sango hopped delicately beside him and tugged on one of his ears. "Gotcha!" Inuyasha felt a chill shoot down his spine as she whispered into his ear. He grabbed onto the demon slayers wrist and looked down on her with golden eyes.

"Idiot." he grumbled affectionately. Something about the way he was looking down on her made Sango's stomach knot. The gleam in the freckles of gold. Was it want? Affection? What? There she was again, her cheeks were burning under his intense gaze, and unlike before he didn't seem like he intended to look away any time soon.

"I-Inuyasha..."

It was unlike anything the hanyou had ever felt. He mourned Kagome. He had pined for Kikyo. But now, as he traveled and fought beside this tajiya, he longed for _her_. Was it wrong? His face was leaning towards hers before he could talk himself out of it. Her presence brought him great comfort. What would her soft lips on his bring? "I-_INUYASHA_." Sango's frantic calls didn't wake him from his trance but a loud crack of thunder did. He pulled away and looked towards the sky. Moments later both were being pelted by giant raindrops. He smirked at Sango and grabbed her wrist.

"Let's find somewhere dry."

With that he was tugging her along as he scanned for somewhere dry to stay. Sango eyed the hanyou's back with curiosity._ 'What am I going to do with you...'_The two ran, feet pelting the wet grass. Suddenly, a crowd of village kids caught Sango's attention. She had to wonder what several small children were doing gathered outside of a village in the rain. She looked to Inuyasha who had not seemed to notice.

"Mou, Inuyasha wait! Look!" She pointed to the small group huddled in a circle over something. "What're they doing?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Fuck if I know, c'mon. I'm tired of getting wet." He tugged on Sango in the opposite direction but she wrestled from his grasp.

"Hey!" she called through cupped hands. She ran over, Kirara following on her heels. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and reluctantly trudged after her.

"You can be really nosy, Sango..."

She ran up the group of boys who hopped up defensively at her approach. She eyed them for a moment. "What're you boys up to..."

"N-Nothing.."

"What's it to you?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha frowned, arms folded.

"You guys sure have bad attitudes, kiss your mothers with that mouth?" He inquired with a growl. The boys began whispering and cowering once they realized Inuyasha's demon heritage.

"There's another one..!" one voice whispered.

"Another one?" Sango inquired. The boys quickly broke apart into a sprint back to their village. What they were hiding was a small demon, about the size of Shippo. She had a large, bushy, raccoon tail but otherwise humanoid features. Two dark ears poked out of a mane of dark hair to the creature's shoulder. Her kimono, thought dirty, was maroon and dark blue striped. She was sniffling, attempting to stand up. "Oh no! Were they teasing you?"

Sango reached towards the demon but it leapt up, bristling at both Sango and Inuyasha. "Are you a raccoon demon?" Sango inquired out-loud. As she thought back to Hachi, Miroku's dear Raccoon friend, this demon looked nothing like him.

"No." Inuyasha answered from behind her. He walked closer, amber eyes glowering down on the demon with some sort of look resembling pity. "She's hanyou." Sango cast a surprised look between the two, but that would explain why the villagers had been picking at her.

"He's right." the tiny hanyou piped in. She was edging away, unsure of whether she could truly the two strange people. "I'm half raccoon youkai and half human. It's brought me nothing but trouble here..." Inuyasha sniffed, attempting to look indifferent.

"Where is your home then? Tell us where you live and we can escort you there so nobody picks on you." Inuyasha offered gruffly. Sango looked up to him in surprise. The little youkai snorted.

"They're gone now. Why do you think I'm wandering around here? My whole clan was killed..." Despite trying to look tough, tears were leaking out of her bright blue eyes.

Inuyasha could read Sango's expression from a mile away. Without even turning to her he answered. "The brat can't stay with us. We're chasing Naraku and he's as ruthless as ever." Inuyasha's voice was firm even if the look on his face was soft. The rain was still beating down if not harder than before. Sango frowned. Inuyasha had a point but where could she go? And she reminded them of an old friend...

"She can come with us and we'll drop her off at Kaede's village. She would be safe there!" Inuyasha groaned a little. He could tell that Sango had more or less made up her mind. And what choice did the little youkai have? With a sigh he stooped down.

"What's your name?" Blinking, the little raccoon hanyou answered.

"S-Sachiko..."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Alright, Sachiko. You can stick with us _for now_. When we drop you off, no complaining." Her face brightened up and she leapt into Sango's arms.

"Thank you!" Inuyasha turned and hid his small smile while he looked for shelter.

"Now I'm all soaked... Over here!" He leapt over to a chasm in the rock. The cave seemed safe and sound and most importantly, dry. "We can wait the rain out in here!" He called out to them. Sango nodded firmly with Sachiko in her arms. She hadn't realized she had been absent-mindedly stroking the hanyou's silken ears. A bit embarrassed she stopped and set the raccoon hanyou on the ground.

"G-Gomen, I'm sorry. I had a friend who liked that, once..." Sachiko only smiled.

"It felt really good..."

"Sango."

Sachiko smiled and shook herself off as best she could. "Sango-chan." She repeated. Sango smiled at that as she set her hiraikotsu down with a grunt. She set her hair free from her white ribbon and frowned. She was soaked and her hair was becoming a wavy mess. With a sigh she grabbed her hair and wrung what water she could out of it.

"Well, I guess we'll all be pretty wet tonight."

Inuyasha scoffed to himself. "Speak for yourself." He shook vigorously like a dog but was much dryer. Both Sachiko and Sango laughed, prompting him to frown. "Laugh all ya want. At least I'm dry!" Sachiko ran up Sango's shoulder.

"Is he _always_ this grumpy?"

"No, not always..." Inuyasha stuck his tongue out.

"I can hear ya, ya know!" Both girls tittered at Inuyasha's disagreeable disposition. He snorted, eyeing Sango's thoroughly soaked yukata. "Oi, Sango. You gotta change into somethin' else or you're just begging to be sick." Sango looked up from Sachiko with a thoughtful expression.

"Well... I don't have anything else. My tajiya tights got soaked underneath." Inuyasha wrinkled his face as he began shrugging out of his haori.

"Mou- Inuyasha!"

"Just wear this. Me and the brat won't get sick because we're part youkai. A ningen like you is asking to catch a cold or somethin'." Sachiko frowned and plopped defiantly next to Sango.

"Who does he keep referring to as a brat! I'm not a brat!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out before tossing his fire rat rob towards Sango. She examined it with scrutiny.

"It'll be short..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You got a better idea?"

With a frustrated sigh Sango began shrugging off her kimono. "Ah- No _peeking_!" Inuyasha whipped around furiously, glaring at the opposite wall.

"Who even says I want to peek, damn it!" Sachiko scurried around to face the other hanyou, grinning.

"Oi, Sango! His cheeks are red! I bet he'd love to-" A flick on the ear prompted Sachiko to stop talking. "Ow! _Sango_! Inuyasha's being mean!" Inuyasha growled as he was pelted in the head with a sandal.

"Inuyasha! Be nice!" Sachiko scurried away before he could knock her on the head.

"Really, Sango. You side with _her_?" He grumbled to himself while he waited for Sango to dress.

"Sango-chan, you are very pretty!" Sango blushed, realizing she was naked in front of the young hanyou.

"W-Who? Me?!" She covered up quickly with Inuyasha's red haori. She tied it as best she could so it would cover as much as possible.

"Yes! You look even better in Inuyasha's shirt than he does!" He snorted again but smiled as he turned around. Sango did look pretty breathtaking in the short, red, haori top. It stopped right on her milky thighs. Sango struggled to settle in a comfortable but modest position.

"Well, thanks Inuyasha. It's certainly dryer."

"Feh."

He shifted to the same side of the cave, noted that Sango would occasionally shiver. Kirara and Sachiko had clambered into Sango's lap. Before long the raccoon hanyou was fast asleep with the neko youkai. Sango smiled a little, stroking Sachiko's hair as she slept. "You got a soft spot for the brat already, huh?" Inuyasha's voice was hushed. He was leaning his head on his hand, watching as Sango carefully stroked the hanyou.

"Doesn't she remind you of someone?" She turned to Inuyasha to see the wistful stare in his eyes.

"Course she does, stupid. That's why I want to keep her safe." He eyed Sango shivering and moved closer to her. Gently, he pushed her over to lean into his body. She was blushing again, dangerously close to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha..."

"You're cold. Just shut up and let me keep you warm." She was silent for a moment as she looked into the hanyou's face. He looked oddly at peace, eyes shut but still very alert. She had to smile. Though it made her nervous it also made Sango happy to be close to the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, do you like being close to me?" She felt him tense a little and look down to her with indignant gold eyes.

"H-huh?"

"You heard me! Do. You. Like. Being. Near. Me?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head in discomfort.

"Sango... You talk too much." He felt the tajiya pushing away from him, obviously dissatisfied with answer. With a grunt he pulled her back, now scowling.

"Do I ever do anything I don't wanna do?" Was his haughty response. Now Sango snorted.

"Not without a lot of complaining!" He laughed a little at that, leaning his head carefully on hers.

"Well I wasn't complaining, now was I?" Sango smirked a little and closed her eyes with a sigh.

"Fair enough..."

Inuyasha watched as she softly stroked Sachiko's hair. After a while amber eyes flicked to the tajiya's face, her lips upturned into a smile. "Sango?" His voice was soft and a bit unsure.

"Hai?" He shifted, moving a little bit closer to her.

"F-For what it's worth, I think you'd be a great mother..." He felt her go rigid against him. She was so surprised she stopped stroking the tanuki hanyou. She grimaced before she resumed stroking Sachiko.

"I don't think I ever will be. But, thank you." She felt Inuyasha's reassuring grip on her arm and let the tension leave her body.


	12. Prejudice

Much to her surprise Sango awoke the next morning snuggled in the lap of Inuyasha. She was warm and still clad in Inuyasha's haori. She shifted, leaning herself up. "Finally awake?" He was smirking with his eyes closed. Sango smiled sheepishly, when did she ever wake up before Inuyasha? She sat upright and stretched to realize Kirara and Sachiko had disappeared from her lap. She found Kirara curled beside her but the other hanyou was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha sensed Sango's rising panic and watched her search the cave for the raccoon half demon.

She crawled onto her hands and knees, looking a bit frantically for Sachiko. Inuyasha tugged at his haori top and pulled Sango to a sit. He could see the worry etched on her features and flashed a genuine smile. "The brat's fine. She's nearby, I sense her." He wrinkled his nose. "I think she's trying to hunt. She's hanyou, like me. She's got a bit to prove to the world. She'll come back when she's done." He watched Sango's shoulders slump a little bit. _'She's really grown attached to her...' _His ears perked as he thought of an idea to take her mind off of worrying. "Your clothes should be dry. Wanna go to a hotspring, there's one close." Sango eyed Inuyasha with suspicion.

"You're suggesting a hotspring? I thought it took a long time and it was annoying?" Inuyasha frowned, getting exasperated.

"That's what ya like to do when you wake up, isn't it? You don't have to! I was jus' tryna be nice!" Sango was frowning now as she became irritated. She sighed and relaxed, looking at the mouth of the cave.

"Fine. A hotspring sounds good."

"Good." Inuyasha rose and cast Sango a look with a slight blush. "Hurry, my top doesn't leave much to the imagination..." Sango was blushing as she hurried after the hanyou.

He had been right, there was a hot spring close to the cave they had found. Eagerly, Sango cast Inuyasha's haori to the ground and slid into the warm spring. Inuyasha was perched nearby, back to the lake as Sango bathed. With a grimace, she looked at the array of hair and body oils Kagome had left behind. Sango took a pink bottle and lathered the soap all over herself and looked around her. Baths were so lonely without the others, she even missed Miroku's spying. She laughed and it caught painfully in her throat. Inuyasha cast a cautious glance her way to make sure she was alright.

"I miss him..." She uttered after a moment. Inuyasha turned to face her when he realized her bust was covered by the water. He made an uncomfortable face but listened if she chose to. She sighed and stared at her reflection rippling in the water. "Sometimes I almost feel him here watching me. I wish he was..." Inuyasha edged a little closer.

"Sango-"

"Do you want to join me?" The offer caught Inuyasha off guard. Man and woman in a bath together? It had very adult connotations to it. He stared, waiting for some clarification. "J-Join you?" Sango nodded a little.

"It gets lonely in here. I miss having Kagome to talk and be with... And Shippo too. I never got used to bathing myself." Inuyasha sighed and stripped himself of his undershirt. Sango immediately turned the other way, surprised the hanyou would comply. She heard the splash of the water and realized her had joined her. It was hard for her not to notice how chisled the half demon's chest was, or how his silver hair clung to his wet back...

"What?" She looked up to meet his eyes again, staring at her unsurely. "What're you starin' at?! I'm in this stupid spring with you..." Sango smiled a little.

"Gomen. Thank you for joining me." She heard the indignant grumbles as he settled beside her.

"Would you like me to help you wash you hair?" He turned an unsure glance her way

. "I-I guess..." She held the bottles in her hands.

"Pick one." Inuyasha stared wistfully at the otherworldly liquids and pointed to the pink one. It smelled of cherry blossoms just like Kagome. Sango smiled a little. "Okay." She poured some into her hands and worked it into a lather. Carefully, she rubbed it all over Inuyasha's silver hair. She had never really touched or played with it before. It was thick but surprisingly soft and silky. Sango felt herself fall into a trance as she worked her hands through it.

Before long she noticed Inuyasha was making a deep crooning noise, almost akin to a purr like Kirara. She stared at the hanyou in fascination. His eyes were shut and his mouth was open slightly. Sango bit back a laugh as she worked the shampoo through his hair. "Inuyasha? Time to rinse now." He blinked for a moment before ducking underneath the water. After a moment Sango felt something tug at her body. Before she could cry out she was tugged underneath surface. Inuyasha burst up, laughing hysterically as a particularly flustered Sango followed.

"Gotcha!" Inuyasha cried, holding his belly while he laughed. He stopped laughing when he felt a stream of water hit his face. Sango was smirking devilishly as she splashed a wave of water onto the hanyou.

"Two can play this game!" Before long he had grabbed onto Sango and was tugging her around spring while she clambered to get away. They had forgotten they were naked, they had forgotten everything. They were just enjoying themselves.

Sango was laughing so hard she could barely breathe while Inuyasha tickled her relentlessly. She stepped off of a rock and stumbled a little bit, prompting the half demon to catch her. He could feel her bare body on his, so soft and warm... They just stared at each other for a long moment. "Inuyasha..."

"I've got you." She felt his hands dropping from her arms to her waist. Suddenly, she was standing on her tip toes and craning her face towards his.

"You guys!"

Sango was so surprised by the outburst she shoved the hanyou to the far side of the spring. "Look!" Sachiko, albeit a bit dirty, was holding two rabbit carcasses. Once the two recovered a bit they smiled.

"Gee, good going Sachiko. You're not a bad hunter." Inuyasha said with arms folded. Sango moved closer to the bank with a grin.

"Those will be delicious for dinner. Head back to the cave and we'll meet you there. Then we can get going." Sachiko turned with a grin and galloped back to their makeshift camp. Inuyasha eyed Sango while her back was turned. _'Was I going to kiss her?'_

His stomach flipped as she rose from the spring, naked body and all. _'Sango...'_ She carefully dried herself before facing Inuyasha with a grin. "Are you ready to go?"

* * *

><p>With diligence, Inuyasha had forced the sight of naked Sango from his mind. It was something he would revisit later. Now that the weather was better the group had decided to press onward for signs of Naraku or jewel shards. Sachiko was following happily beside Sango and Kirara. It was clear she idolized the demon slayer already. Inuyasha smirked a little to himself. They seemed to have a positive effect on each other. His expression darkened. It hurt that she'd also experienced a lot of the same things as a hanyou.<p>

He looked down at her before posing a question. "Sachiko.. Let me ask you something." She turned thoughtfully to the other hanyou.

"What is it?" His expression was passive as he found his voice.

"What was your clan like? What happened?" Sachiko glowered. Sango opened her mouth to interject but she pressed on. "

My clan... I guess I got lucky because because my father was head of the clan." Inuyasha raised a brow. "Your father married a human woman?" Sachiko nodded.

"He saved her and they fell in love. He brought her to live with us. The clan didn't like it at first but they respected him as a leader." She explained. Sango reached down and picked up the tanuki hanyou.

"It's unusual that that happened." She commented. Sachiko nodded.

"I got teased and my fair share of unfair treatment but I was next in line to take over our tribe. And they respected that. When our village was attacked they sent me away with a family friend in hopes that I could start anew with my lineage." She explained with a sigh. Sango patted her back reassuringly.

"Who launched an attack on a village of tanuki's? Doesn't seem like there would be much to gain and they're not violent or prone to having many conflicts with humans." Kirara mewed from Sango's feet. Sachiko hopped down and patted the neko youkai on the head.

"Ordinarily, yes. I think we were all just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were caught by a stampede of demon rats that devoured everything in sight. I went back days after... There was nothing left. I realized I had to move on somewhere else." She blinked back tears. "I just want to make everyone really proud!"

She hadn't noticed that Sango had stopped moving, caught in the fear of her realization. "Sango..." Inuyasha began. She looked to him with a horrified expression.

"Inuyasha.. I-I-"

"I know." He hushed, casting a glance to the hanyou who was luckily preoccupied with Kirara. "It sounds like when Kohaku opened that box of the rats... Many villages were destroyed that day." He admitted somberly. Sango's fist was clutched tightly.

"I'm responsible. If I had killed Kohaku a long time ago..." Inuyasha frowned.

"Don't do that!" He barked. "Don't put it on yourself, Sango. And spare her the pain." He cast a worried glance to the raccoon demon.

"She deserves to know." With that Sango broke away from Inuyasha, clearly devastated.

"S-Sango!"

She knelt beside Sachiko, her eyes already brimming with tears. "S-Sachiko... I have to tell you something." She looked up curiously with large, blue eyes.

"Sure Sango! What's the matter?" The tajiya bit her lip. She was always dreading the day she'd have to own up to Kohaku's doings. Tears fled from Sango's brown eyes before she could control them.

"Sachiko..." The tanuki hanyou had leapt on to her lap and was peering worriedly into her face.

"Sango-chan! Please, don't cry!"

Sango sucked in a shuddering breath and continued. "Sachiko. I know who sent the demon rats onto your village... It was my brother." The small demon was silent for a moment as she tried to figure out how that could be.

"What? You've got to be wrong! How could the brother of someone like you..."

"He's being held hostage by the demon Inuyasha and I are after. He follows his orders, no matter how heinous, because he is under his control. _Still_..." Sango felt her fists tighten. "It is no excuse for the things he's done. And he's alive because of me... So I am responsible, you see... Sachiko, I understand if you hate me-" She felt the tiny body clutch to hers. She looked down to see her embracing her.

"Oh Sango-chan... It sounds so horrible. If he didn't do it of his own volition then I can forgive him. And you, Sango-chan. So please don't cry." Sango looked into Sachiko's face in awe._ 'How is she so wise?'_ Relieved, she clutched the hanyou to her in a tight embrace and just sobbed.

Inuyasha stood over them, his face soft. "C'mon. The brat says it's okay. Why are you crying?" Sachiko scoffed and hopped to Sango's shoulder.

"Geeze, Inu_baka_. Don't you understand anything?" Inuyasha frowned as he leaned closely in Sachiko's face. Without a word he flicked her ear. "YOW! _INUYASHA!_" Sango stood with a frown and wagged her finger in Inuyasha's face.

"I'm not gonna tell you again! Don't be mean to Sachiko, she's smaller than you!"

"She's a brat and she's hanyou, she's _fine_!"

"I'm not a brat!"

The three's squabbling was interrupted by Kirara's unsure meow. They turned in the direction she faced to see a group of village men talking amongst themselves. Sango watched this curiously but the demons could all pick up the conversation. "Oh brother. Their village is being plagued by demons. It's really none of our business. We'll never find more jewel shards_ or_ Naraku if we keep inserting ourselves in other people's business." Sango sent him a dark look.

"I am a tajiya and the last of my clan. If I see a job fit for a tajiya I will complete it." Sango stood haughtily, her nose turned up. "You are not required to help, I'm more than capable." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'm not gonna send you off on your own! Knowing you you'll get yourself killed, hey! Come back here!"

Sango was already stomping off before Inuyasha had finished. Sachiko shook her head. "Way to go, Inuyasha. You made her mad." She commented. He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Then she can do it all by herself, see if I care!"

Sango approached the men with a smile and waited for someone to comment on her presence. "Oh, a lass. A fine young one at that! What can we help you with?" One man questioned. They all turned their attention on her and began murmuring to themselves.

"They're not this pretty around here..."

"Oh my..." Sango cleared her throat. "

Are you having problems with demons around here?" The men all nodded gravely at her.

"Hawk demons." One said.

"Decimating our crops _a__nd_ killing villagers." Another added. Sango nodded.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm a demon slayer and would be happy to take care of them for you." They were all silent for a moment before busting out into uproarious laughter.

"A demon slayer? You? How cute!" Sango frowned a little bit but tried not to let her annoyance get the best of her.

"Yes. And very true. I hail from the great tajiya clan of the north. I'm the only one left." The laughing was silenced. The fate of the greatest tajiya clan in the land had reached all over. A taller man with a scar over his eye pushed to the forefront of the group and looked Sango up and down.

"The great tajiya clan, huh?" he murmured to himself. She nodded, her face like stone. He smirked after a moment and folded his arms. "Pity kami couldn't save us one of your great men to help us now. I feel more qualified slaying demons than a woman does." Sango shifted, her eyes narrowing in contempt.

"Oh really? Kami saved you the best one. Wielder of the hiraikotsu, the heaviest weapon of all the tajiya. I was the most promising slayer before our village was ruined. I won't disappoint." He sneered at her and cupped her chin with a course hand.

"Fine, love. To prove you've got what it takes slay those demons over there right now."

Sango jerked from his grasp and eyed him with disgust. "What? Those are my travel companions. I only kill demons who cause harm to humans." The man scowled now as they seemed to approach.

"A demon slayer who keeps company exclusively with demons? Absurd." Sango was shaking with anger now as the rest of the men exchanged unsure glances.

"If you don't want anymore of your people killed I suggest you have me slay the demons!" He laughed out-loud and shoved Sango back. "I would rather fend for myself than have some witch do it for us! Those who couple with demons have no place among us!"

As if on cue Inuyasha leapt in between the man and Sango, a snarl on his face. "Keep your damn hands to yourself!"

"DEMON!"

"IT SPEAKS!" Before long, Inuyasha had grabbed on to Sango and was tugging her away. "Let's go. If they want to be morons and refuse your help that's their problem." Sango, who was furious, was trying to wrench away.

"But-"

"Sango. We've got bigger fish to fry. We don't have time to try to help someone who doesn't want our help. It's not our responsibility." Sango sighed and her shoulders sagged.

"You're right."

Sachiko leapt from Inuyasha's shoulders to Sango's. "For once, Inuyasha's right. They were jerks." Sango cast one glance back as they disappeared past them.

The scarred man motion to several of the men. "Gather the militia. Cut them off. They're a dangerous lot, they need to be exterminated."


	13. Shugo: The Wolf Prince

Sango splashed her face vigorously with water. Inuyasha, Sachiko, and Kirara only watched. They could sense how angry she was and dare not interrupt. "Stupid pigs! How dare they insult my prowess as a demon slayer?" She splashed her face again with a frustrated sigh. "How dare they insult my friends! It doesn't matter if I hang out with a hundred demons!" She splashed her face once more and stared at her flustered reflection. There wasn't anything that could be done now.

"C'mon. Stop fretting over it." Inuyasha said quietly. With a sigh, Sango stood.

"There are always gonna be people like that." Sachiko piped. "No sense working yourself up over them." Sango flashed a tired smile.

"They're not the first mob of idiots I've met. What really upset me is that they insulted you guys. It's a very dangerous mind-set to have. Not all demons are bad." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he followed behind her.

"Yep. If only some people would understand..." His sentence trailed off as he sniffed curiously. "Sachiko." He called. "Smell that?" The smaller hanyou nodded as she leapt to his shoulder.

"Yeah, lots of men coming this way. I smell fire, too." Inuyasha frowned and edged protectively in front of Sango.

As they went forward an armed group of men they appeared. Dozens of them. "Some of the men from before." Sango commented. She picked up her bone weapon from the ground and glared. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"So they're looking for a fight? They picked the wrong squad." Sango frowned.

"Inuyasha! We can't take that many, not without killing them..." Inuyasha frowned. He never wanted to repeat his rampage against the bandits. Only subduing the men made the whole situation seem a lot bleaker.

Kirara was hissing now, transforming into her larger state. The men glared, the 'general' of sorts in the front wearing lots of protective armor. "You lot must be who they were talking about. Demons, we've come to slay you. You-" He pointed a sword at Sango with a grin. "We will take pity on. Clearly that half breed abomination has bewitched you. We will slay him and purify you. Then you will work as a priestess' apprentice to atone for your sins on this wayward journey. Do you except?"

"Bewitched?! These are my friends! You're not slaying anybody!" Sango cried out, gripping hiraikotsu even tighter.

"You and the brat get on Kirara." Inuyasha whispered quickly. Sango cast him an incredulous look. "What?!"

"They intend to kidnap you! I can deal with them all myself!" Sango edged closer to him.

"No way! We're fighting our way out of this together."

"Go!" He pointed with sword and the men launched their attack. Arrows rained on the group as men rushed them with swords drawn.

"Sachiko!" Sango grabbed the tanuki hanyou and leapt out of the way. Inuyasha soared through raining arrows and bared his claws. He swiped the poorly made katanas of the militia men with ease but more came.

"You idiots really have a death wish, don't ya?!" He jumped out of the way as more arrows were shot.

Sango held up her bone weapon defensively as a man jabbed at her with his sword. "Sango!" Sachiko squeaked. Brow furrowed revealed a wand like stick from her kimono. "Take this!" As she blew a stream of fire erupted from the wand, forcing advancing men back.

"Good one, Sachiko!" Sango commented. She grinned from her shoulder. Kirara was batting men away with ease and flew to Inuyasha's side.

"Thanks Kirara." He thanked. He turned to check on Sango to see a militia man sneaking up on her. He reached out but someone thrusted a sword in his way. "SANGO!" Sango saw perhaps a second too late.

She turned and her bone weapon took the impact. The force however pushed her close to the edge of a cliff. Before she could stabilize herself she felt the foundation of rocks crumbling underneath her. Cursing to herself she grabbed Sachiko and tossed her. "SANGO! SANGO-CHAN!" Not a second later the unstable cliff gave way.

"INUYASHA!"

"NO!" Kirara screamed through the air and prepared to catch her mistress when several shots were fired into her chest.

"No! KIRARA!" Sachiko shouted in horror. With a wail, the neko youkai fell to the ground, unable to rise again.

"Who cares about the exterminator?! Finish them off!" In his fury, Inuyasha revealed a transformed Tessaiga and glared at the militia. "You fools." He snarled. With ease he turned from them and raised his sword. "WIND SCAR!"

He launched the destructive wave into the distance and turned back to them with a dark glare. "If you're ready to meet your doom, by all means... Stay a while." The demonstration of power and the dark growl of his voice were enough to send the entire militia scampering. Somewhat satisfied he sheathed his sword and turned towards the injured feline demon. She was whining and struggling to stand as Sachiko gingerly removed the arrows.

"Kirara. Will you be alright?" The neko youkai gave a determined nod.

Inuyasha looked down to Sachiko who was sniffling. "Inuyasha, you're very strong." He shrugged.

"It would've been child's play to kill weaklings like them. I have half a mind to if Sango isn't... What're you bawling for?!" He leaned closely to see that Sachiko was crying.

"I-Inuyasha... Sango fell off of that cliff.. W-What if she's..." Inuyasha scoffed and helped Kirara to her feet.

"You haven't learned how strong she is yet. C'mon, we're gonna go find her." He grabbed on to Sachiko and carefully climbed onto to Kirara. "Can you fly us just down this cliff?" She gave a reaffirming yowl and took off.

* * *

><p>It was lucky that Sango had hit water. If she had hit rock she surely would've perished. Still, as the air exploded painfully from her lungs on impact, it didn't feel lucky. Determined, she got her wits about her and scrambled towards the surface. She just made it before she feared she'd pass out. Swimming as hard as she could she broke the surface and struggled to the riverbank sputtering and gasping. Before she knew it her tired body collapsed, only breathing as she faded in and out of consciousness.<p>

She was unaware, however, that she'd been watched. Light purple eyes watched her for a long moment before revealing themselves. His skin was sun-kissed and tan from being outside all day. He was in excellent physical shape, muscle definition traveling everywhere the eyes could lay upon his skin. He had long, dark hair that was swept behind one pointy ear and fangs hidden behind smirking lips. He was a prime example of a fine wolf demon who happened upon a helpless human woman.

After a long moment he approached her. She wasn't dead, simply tired. It would be an easy enough task to deliver a water-logged human to his tribe. Human was a rare delicacy but he was sure some of his tribe members would be impressed, garnering their respect._ 'I'd like to bring her alive...'_ He thought to himself._ 'But if she gives me trouble I can just snap her neck.'_ Satisfied with the plan he grabbed on to one of her shoulders.

To his surprise, Sango sputtered awake and promptly smacked him in the face before clambering away. She stared at him with wide, hazel eyes. "Who _are_ you!?" She gasped in a watery voice. He stared at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Me? I'm Shugo of the great wold demon clan of the south." Sango looked him up and down, he looked a lot like Koga. Swallowing, she looked around.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" He shrugged spastically.

"Why should I know? I just found you lyin' there." Sango glared for a moment before working her way to her feet.

"I see..."

He scratched the back of his head. "Hate to be a buzzkill but I had already decided when you were passed out that my tribe was having human for dinner. No hard feelings..." He edged toward Sango with a devilish grin. Sango frowned, backing away from the eager wolf demon.

_'I wish I had hiraikotsu... My katana will have to do.' _She revealed the sword and waved it menacingly. "

Listen to me. I'm not just some human, I'm a demon slayer! So if you know what's good for you you'll leave me alone!" Shugo blinked for a second before letting out a hearty laugh.

"A tajiya, huh? Sounds like I'll have a good story to tell about you, Ms. tajiya."

Without a second thought Sango dropped and swept his feet from under him. "Sorry! I don't have time for this!" Sango ducked around him and ran. Gritting his teeth, Shugo reached out and grabbed on to Sango's kimono.

"Wait a minute!" He pulled himself to his feet while she pulled away. Sango struggled and pulled which resulted to them both crashing in the river.

Sango surface immediately and wasted no time making her way to the bank again. She looked around, expecting the wolf demon to be on her heels. To her surprise, he wasn't. With a sigh of relief she relaxed. "Where did he go?" As though to answer she heard sputtering and a great ruckus in the river. Shugo had surfaced and was struggling against the river. "He-He can't swim!" Sango exclaimed. She stared as he floated by and, against her better judgement, reached out and grabbed him by the hair. She pulled him on to the riverbank and stood as he gasped for air.

"...You." he choked out.

Sango rung her hair out beside him. "Don't give me a reason to kill you now. Just be on your way, no creature deserve to drown out alone in a river." He stared at her for a long moment before clambering to his feet.

"You saved me... I was gonna kill you and you saved me." Sango shook her wet ribbon to no avail. Her hair was wet and down now. She looked at him with a wayward glance.

"Don't make me regret it." She watched carefully as he approached her, wet dark hair impeding his vision.

"I owe you one, now." He held out a clawed hand that Sango very cautiously accepted.

"Where are you headed?" He trailed behind Sango as she forged on. "Well... I don't know." she admitted. "I'm lost, I was separated from my friends in a battle." Shugo nodded in thought.

"Well, this valley we're in... We refer to it as demon valley. An ordinary human stands no chance. A demon slayer like you? You'll probably be alright but it will take you sometime to get through here. Let me escort you." Sango eyed Shugo with great suspicion.

"How can I trust you?" She asked with a shiver. "After all, not that long ago you were going to eat me..." Shugo chuckled.

"If those were still my intentions I'm sure one of us will be dead by now. I'm a demon of honor, let me pay you back." He flashed a dazzling grin and Sango rolled her eyes. "I guess, no funny business." Shugo placed his hands behind his back in a relaxed manner. "Just stick with me."

* * *

><p>Kirara landed at the end of the riverbank with a whine. Inuyasha hopped off and looked around. "Thank you, Kirara. You can rest now." With a roar the neko youkai reverted to her kitten form and Sachiko scooped her up.<p>

"It'll be hard to track Sango near this water." Sachiko commented. Inuyasha nodded with a grimace. "Yeah, I know. We should follow the current at least- Look!"

The white ribbon on the ground attracted his attention. He leapt over in a single bound and held the ribbon to his nose. "It's-It's Sango's! She had it recently, she must be alive but... I smell something else." Inuyasha sniffed harder and inspected the ribbon.

"What is it?!" He frowned.

"I smell wolf. If a wolf demon did something to her... Come on, kid. I've got a bone to pick." Inuyasha leapt into a fast sprint with Sachiko barely tagging along. _'Sango... Hang on, damn it!'_


End file.
